Fortune Teller
by Yunjae Rei
Summary: "Aku melihatmu dimasa depanku, Yunho Sunbae. Kau akan menjadi suamiku setelah berhasil meniduriku dimasa depan," Jaejoong tersenyum seraya memberikan kunci apartemennya. Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun hanya bisa melongo sambil membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar begitu mendengar ucapan adik kelas baru mereka.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Jae, berjanjilah satu hal pada umma.." Hyekung tampak sekarat ketika kepalanya tak berhenti mengeluarkan darah akibat kecelakaan yang dialaminya bersama sang suami.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terus menangis tak kala melihat sang umma berada dalam kondisi kritis. Ia berharap ummanya tidak ikut meninggalkannya seperti sang appa yang baru saja menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

"Gunakan kemampuanmu dengan baik.." Hyekung mengelus-elus kepala Jaejoong yang berada disisi kiri ranjang rumah sakitnya.

"Jika kau menikah nanti, maka kemampuan meramal dan membaca pikiranmu akan hilang, my aegya.." pesannya sebelum ia menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya. "Jadi segeralah menemukan jodohmu. Sehingga kami berdua bisa merelakan kematian ini dan tersenyum diatas sana.."

Begitu kata-kata terakhir diucapkan, alat pendeteksi jantung yang berada didalam ruangan memperlihatkan garis lurus. Membuat Jaejoong panik dan kembali berteriak histeris.

"Umma? UMMA?" Jaejoong berteriak dan menjerit, "Jangan tinggalkan aku, jangan pergi! Jebal! Jebal, umma~"

"Ummaa?" Jaejoong kembali berteriak dan terbangun dari mimpinya. Kedua matanya membuka lebar dan keringat tak berhenti mengalir dari pelipisnya.

"Astaga, aku kembali bermimpi lagi.." Jaejoong menyeka keringat dengan telapak tangannya. Piyamanya yang berwarna abu-abu kini terasa basah dan lengket.

_'Sudah dua tahun sejak umma dan appa meninggalkanku sendirian didunia ini. Aku tak punya siapa-siapa selain pengacara keluargaku yang mengurus segala kekayaan dan mengatur semua keuangan yang masuk dan keluar..'_

Jaejoong menuangkan segelas air dan meminumnya sekali teguk.

_'Aku memilih untuk tinggal diapartemen dan menjual rumah keluargaku supaya aku bisa memulai hidupku yang baru tanpa bayang-bayang kesedihan.."_

Jaejoong membuka lemari bajunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah baju seragam yang akan dikenakannya di sekolah yang baru pagi ini.

_'Kini aku sudah berusia enam belas tahun dan akan memulai hari-hariku di Shinki School. Meski sebenarnya aku sangat benci dengan hal-hal baru..'_

Diletakannya seragam sekolah SMA itu diatas kasur. Lalu mengambil handuk dan beranjak kekamar mandi. Dengan telatennya, Jaejoong membuka kran air hangat dan mengisi bath up nya dengan busa yang banyak.

_'Tapi kemampuan membaca masa depanku kembali mendorongku untuk menemukannya. Menemukan seseorang yang ditakdirkan sebagai jodohku..'_

Jaejoong membuka seluruh pakaian termasuk piyama dan celana dalamnya.

_'Aku tahu ia berada di SMA itu. Aku tahu jelas seperti apa dirinya, sifatnya, juga kesehariannya. Dan mungkin.. inilah saatnya aku memperkenalkan diri padanya. Mencoba menjemput jodohku. Agar seperti apa yang umma katakan padaku, bahwa jika aku menikah nanti.. maka kemampuanku ini akan menghilang dan tidak lagi menyusahkanku..'_

Jaejoong mengusap seluruh tubuhnya dengan busa yang lembut,

_'Memiliki kemampuan ini.. membuatku terasa sakit dan lelah. Lelah karena tidak hanya masa depanmu yang ikut terlihat, tapi juga masa depan orang lain. Sakit karena tidak hanya merasakan bahaya yang akan terjadi padamu, tapi juga bahaya yang akan terjadi pada orang lain..'_

Jaejoong mencoba menenggelamkan kepalanya. Memasukan seluruh tubuhnya terbenam didalam air yang penuh busa.

_'Kini hanya tinggal satu masalah yang belum terselesaikan..'_

Jaejoong berusaha menutup kedua matanya dan membayangkan sosok tampan yang akan menjadi jodohnya nanti.

_'Membuatnya percaya.. bahwa ia memang jodoh yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untukku..'_

.

.

.

"Jangan!" Jaejoong menahan seorang bocah kecil yang tengah menenteng bola dan bersiap untuk menyeberang.

Bocah itu tampak bingung dan menatap Jaejoong yang sedang memandang lurus jalan raya didepannya. Tak sampai lima detik kemudian, sebuah mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi menerobos lalu lintas. Mobil itu tampak oleng hingga menabrak sebuah pohon yang berada dekat dengan Jaejoong dan sang bocah.

"Aaa..." bocah kecil itu terlihat shock hingga tak mampu berkata apa-apa. Kerumunan orang segera mendekati mereka dan bertanya apakah mereka baik-baik saja. Mereka terlihat panik dan segera menghubungi kepolisian dan ambulance.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." bocah kecil itu masih bergetar,

"Terimakasih kakak cantik, sudah menyelamatkan aku.." serunya pada Jaejoong yang kini tengah menyeberangi jalan sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya menuju sebuah sekolah yang berada tak jauh dari sana.

Ia berjalan dengan tenang tanpa tersenyum. Matanya memandang lurus dan tubuhnya berjalan dengan tegap. Beberapa namja dan yeoja yang melintasinya terlihat kagum juga terpesona. Mereka tak berhenti menatap sosok 'Angel' itu sampai Jaejoong mulai membuka bibirnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat mereka segera pergi dan cepat-cepat menjauh darinya.

"Hati-hatilah dengan kedua matamu, musibah akan datang malam ini dan membuatmu harus mendekam cukup lama di rumah sakit.."

.

.

.

"Tekuk kedua lutut, berdiri pada ujung kaki, posisi pinggang tetap tegak dan rileks.." Yunho, atlet sekaligus murid kelas tiga sekolah Shinki itu terlihat gagah dan berkharisma meski ia tengah mengajari beberapa juniornya dalam klub badminton.

"Letakan kaki kiri didepan.." Changmin ikut memberi instruksi. Sebagai wakil ketua klub sekaligus sahabat baik Yunho, ia tengah memberi pengarahan. Kedua tangannya mencoba memperbaiki punggung dan pinggang salah seorang yeoja cantik disekolah yang baru mengikuti latihan dasar di sekolah ini.

"Bersiap melakukan flick, pukul shuttlecock dari bawah keatas.." Yunho kembali melanjutkan instruksinya lalu menatap belasan shuttlecock melayang kesegala tempat.

"Kalian serius sekali.." Yoochun terkekeh sambil membawa tiga botol air mineral, "Sampai-sampai tak sadar jika bel pelajaran pertama sudah berbunyi. Ayo, kita harus segera kelapangan. Upacara akan dimulai sebentar lagi.."

Yunho dan Changmin sama-sama tersenyum, mereka bertiga berhigh five ria dan meneguk air mineral untuk meredakan rasa haus.

"Tunggu sebentar, kita harus mengganti seragam dulu!" Yunho mengambil kemeja sekolahnya dan menutupi kaos olahraga yang ia pakai.

"Apa aku terlihat rapi?" tanyanya pada Yoochun,

"Kau masih terlihat keren, sobat.." jawab Yoochun dan segera mengalungkan tangannya yang satu ke bahu Yunho dan tangannya yang lain ke bahu Changmin.

"Aku tidak menayakan hal itu.."

Ia tak menyadari jika seorang namja cantik tengah berdiri didepan kingka sekolah Shinki yang baru saja menyelesaikan latihan badmintonnya itu.

"Namamu Jung Yunho, bukan?"

Yunho menaikan alis tajam nan tebalnya sambil memandangi tubuh Jaejoong dari kaki hingga kepalanya. "Nee, kamu siapa?"

"Aku Jaejoong. Juniormu di sekolah ini. Murid kelas satu.."

"Lalu kenapa kau mendatangi kami?" Yoochun menatap bingung namja cantik itu.

Tiba-tiba saja Jaejoong memberikan sebuah kunci ditangan Yunho, "Aku melihatmu dimasa depanku, Sunbae. Kau akan menjadi suamiku setelah berhasil meniduriku dimasa depan. Dari pada bertele-tele, aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika kita mempersingkat waktu. Kuijinkan kau memiliki kunci apartemenku sehingga kau bisa kapan saja memperkosaku karena gagal taruhan dengan musuh bebuyutanmu.."

"HAH?" Yunho, Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama melongo sambil membuka mulut mereka lebar-lebar. Sepasang mata mereka tak berkedip sedikitpun, begitu juga dengan para yeoja yang tengah berkerumun disekitar Yunho.

Jaejoong seolah tak mempermasalahkan keterkejutan semua orang yang mendengarnya. Ia sudah merasa terbiasa dengan itu.

"Aku bisa melihat dan membaca pikiran orang, juga melihat masa depan siapa saja. Kau bisa menyebutku fortune teller atau mind reader.." Jaejoong tidak tersenyum namun tetap terlihat tenang. "Sebenarnya kau orang yang sangat baik. Bertanggung jawab, setia juga polos. Tapi setelah kita menikah, kau jadi sangat mesum dan tidak mau jauh-jauh dariku.."

'Namja cantik itu tampaknya sudah gila..' pikir Yunho yang baru pertama kali melihat sosok cantik didepannya itu.

"Eits, aku tidak gila Yunho Sunbae.." Jaejoong menarik sehelas rambut Yunho dan membuat kingka seolah itu terkejut,

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ingin melihat berapa anak yang akan kita punya nantinya.." jawab Jaejoong sambil mencium sehelai rambut Yunho yang ada ditangannya, "Ahh.. jadi begitu.."

Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho, "Kita juga akan memiliki dua anak. Satu anak laki-laki dan satu anak perempuan. Sebenarnya kau ingin memiliki 25 anak denganku. Tapi karena aku tidak mau melahirkannya untukmu. Jadi kau menerima keputusanku yang hanya ingin 2 anak saja. Juga.."

Belum juga Jaejoong menyelesaikan ucapannya, seorang yeoja yang sejak tadi emosi setelah mendengar ucapan Jaejoong tampak sedang membawa sebuah ember berisi air kotor dan bersiap-siap untuk mengguyur namja cantik itu. "BERANINYA KAU BERBICARA NGAWUR PADA YUNHO SUNBAE, DASAR PERAMAL GILA!"

Tapi Jaejoong sudah bergeser dan berusaha untuk menghindar, membuat air yang sengaja disiramkan yeoja itu justru mengenai Changmin. Salah satu sunbae terpopuler di SMA Shinki.

"ARKHHH!" wajah Changmin kini tertekuk dan menghitam karena penuh dengan lumpur kotor. Rambut kerennya kini tampak lepek dan tidak lagi bercahaya. Membuat yeoja itu memantung dan jatuh pingsan saat itu juga karena telah menyiram sunbae yang sangat disukainya.

.

.

.

Bisik-bisik segera terdengar dan gosip beredar dari satu mulut ke mulut yang lain. Kim Jaejoong menjadi artis dadakan di sekolah itu. Banyak murid-murid baik junior maupun senior yang datang ke kelas 1-A hanya untuk melihat seperti apa rupa namja cantik itu.

"Jadi diakah si fortune teller yang diceritakan itu?"

"Wuah, kenapa tidak terlihat dari penampilannya?"

"Ia terlihat seperti namja biasa? Kupikir seharusnya ia membawa-bawa kodok atau topi penyihir kesekolah.."

Jaejoong tidak memperdulikan jika banyak orang yang terang-terangan melihatnya seolah-olah dirinya adalah alien yang tiba-tiba mendaftar jadi murid sekolah.

Dicobanya untuk tidak memikirkan mereka dan tetap menggambar sesuatu dalam bukunya.

"Ahh, mereka berisik sekali! Aku jadi tidak bisa mengerjakan PR adik laki-lakiku.." seru seseorang yang berada dikursi sebelahnya.

Jaejoong tampak tertarik dan menghentikan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"Kau termasuk yang mana?" tanya Jaejoong pada namja berpipi chubby itu. Orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh dan mengerutkan dahinya. Tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan Jaejoong.

"Hah? Maksudnya?"

"Pikiranmu sulit untuk kubaca.." seru Jaejoong, "Biasanya hanya orang yang terlalu pintar dengan pikiran rumitnya atau orang yang terlalu bodoh dengan pikiran kosongya yang sulit untuk kubaca.."

Ucapan Jaejoong sungguh membuat banyak orang dibuat terbengong-bengong olehnya.

"Hmm.. kau bisa menentukannya sendiri," Junsu tidak mau menjawabnya. "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, IQ ku tidak terlalu jelek. Buktinya aku bisa mengerjakan PR adikku yang masih kelas empat SD.."

Jaejoong mengangguk paham, "Aku tidak akan bertanya lagi.."

Junsu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Jaejoong membuatnya kesal. Apalagi ucapannya tadi terkesan meremehkannya.

"Apa kau yang dibicarakan mereka? Si fortune teller?"

Jaejoong tidak menjawab dan meneruskan kegiatan menggambarnya.

"YAA! Kau curang, tadi aku mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingmu. Lalu kenapa kau tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan tidak pentingku?"

"Seharusnya kau sudah tahu jawabannya," Jaejoong menutup buku gambarnya dan berdiri untuk bersiap-siap keluar kelas. "..karena pertanyaanmu sama tidak pentingnya dengan dirimu."

Tampaknya ucapan Jaejoong terlalu rumit untuk dicerna Junsu. Ia masih mengulang-ngulang apa yang diucapkan Jaejoong padanya. Sampai akhirnya ia sadar dan mengerti maksudnya.

"YAA! Kau jahat sekali.."

.

.

"Aku yakin jika namja tadi benar-benar terobsesi dengan Yunho hingga ia tidak bisa membedakan antara khayalan dengan kenyataan.." Changmin mengerang aneh dan memasang mimik jengkel karena Yoochun tidak berhenti-henti tertawa selama pelajaran berlangsung.

Mereka bertiga memang sekelas di III-D. Namun Yoochun tidak seperti kedua sahabatnya yang mau belajar dan mendengarkan perkataan guru.

Kejadian menggemparkan sebelum upacara tadi pagi sudah membuatnya gembira hingga ia ingin melompat dan melakukan atraksi jungkir balik. Namja berjidat lebar itu tidak berhenti berbicara tentang Kim Jaejoong selama pelajaran berlangsung.

"Jika kau tidak menginginkannya, aku siap menerimanya dan menjadikannya pacarku, Yunho.." Yoochun tertawa geli dan memainkan topi dikepalanya. "Menurutku, dia namja yang sangat menarik. Ia punya sesuatu yang tersembunyi yang tidak diperlihatkannya didepan orang lain.."

"YAA! Kita sudah membicarakan Jaejoong sejak pelajaran pertama, apa kalian tidak bosan?"

Yunho tengah melihat jadwal pertandingan dalam buku agendanya, "Pertandingan akan diadakan sebulan lagi. Kita harus banyak-banyak berlatih!"

"Apa tidak ada seorangpun yang bisa membuatmu lepas dari kata 'pertandingan' ataupun 'badminton', Jung Yunho?" Yoochun memutar bola matanya jengah, "Apa kau tidak punya selera dengan perempuan? Bagaimana dengan laki-laki kalau begitu? Kim Jaejoong misalnya?"

Yunho sudah berdiri dan bersiap untuk mencekik sahabat konyolnya itu. Tapi sosok cantik yang diam-diam berdiri didepan pintu kelasnya membuatnya mematung.

"Tenang saja, Park Yoochun. Yunho sudah dijodohkan denganku. Aku bisa melihat benang merah yang mengikat kami.."

Jaejoong tetap tidak tersenyum dan mulai mengalungkan sesuatu dileher Yunho. Membuat namja bermata musang itu terlalu takut untuk bergerak.

"Ini adalah kunci apartemenku yang tidak sempat kau bawa tadi.." Jaejoong menyembunyikan kalung dengan bandulan kunci itu didalam kerah seragam Yunho hingga tidak terlihat dari luar.

"Jaga baik-baik dan datanglah ke apartemenku kapan saja. Aku baru saja mengirimkan pesan berisi alamat dan nomer ponselku ke handphonemu.."

Setelahnya, ia berbalik pergi tanpa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Yoochun dan Changmin yang penasaran terlihat berebutan untuk keluar kelas. Mereka masih mengawasi Jaejoong yang tengah menuruni tangga menuju kantin sekolah.

"Bravo, dia benar-benar unik. Aku sampai tidak bisa bernafas didepannya.." Yoochun tampak berlebihan dan terkekeh geli. Ia mendapat bogem mentah dari sahabat jangkungnya itu.

"Dia mengerikan. Aku sampai bergidik tegang.."

Mereka berdua tidak sempat melihat ekspresi Yunho yang membeku ditempat. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa? Kim Jaejoong membuatnya takut, tegang, bingung, kosong, terhipnotis atau banyak lainnya.

Ini kali pertamanya ia merasa aneh didepan seseorang. Lalu perlahan-lahan Yunho mengambil ponselnya yang berada disaku celana.

Ia benar-benar melihat sebuah pesan singkat dari nomer yang tidak dikenalnya.

"Apa benar dia fortune teller?" Yunho akhirnya bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya.

Changmin dan Yoochun sama-sama mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Kurasa ia bohong.." jawab Changmin."Mungkin hanya ingin membuatmu penasaran akan identitasnya.."

Tapi Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya dengan ekspresi horor. "Guys, tapi kenapa ia bisa tahu nomer ponsel yang baru kubeli tadi pagi? Aku bahkan belum mengatakannya pada siapapun termasuk kalian berdua.."

"Eh?"

Baik Changmin dan Yoochun, kini sama-sama membelalakan mata mereka dengan penuh ekspresi ketegangan sekaligus ketakutan. Mereka bertiga kini tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga agar bisa menatap sosok Kim Jaejoong dari belakang punggungnya.

Namja cantik itu tengah berjalan dengan anggun tanpa menolehkan kepalanya. Ia berjalan dalam diam di koridor panjang sekolah dan membuat siapapun mematung ditempat, juga tak berani berkedip saat melihatnya.

"Cantik.. tapi misterius dan sangat menakutkan.."

.

.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Yunho oppa, bangunlah~" adik perempuan Yunho menarik-narik selimut sang kakak yang masih setia mendengkur dengan mulut yang terbuka.

"Aish, oppa?" Jihye, adik satu-satunya Yunho itu tampak kesal hingga ia harus mengambil langkah terakhir seperti apa yang biasanya ia lakukan untuk membangunkan sang kakak.

"Arrkhh, appooo~~" Yunho menahan kepalanya yang terasa sakit karena Jihye menjambaknya lagi. "Tidak bisakah kau membangunkan kakakmu yang tampan ini dengan lebih sopan dan manis?"

"Wueekkk~" Jihye menjulurkan lidahnya dan bersikap seolah-olah ia akan pingsan ketika mendengarnya, "Bagi yeoja-yeoja diluar sana mungkin ia, tapi tidak bagi adik perempuanmu ini. Aku sudah hidup empat belas tahun denganmu! Jadi cepat berangkat atau aku akan menyuruh pacarmu itu membangunkanmu dan melihat kamarmu yang seperti kapal pecah ini!?"

Jihye sudah menyerah dan memilih untuk meninggalkan kamar sang kakak yang mirip kandang kingkong. Poster dari para atlet badminton Korea, jadwal pertandingan sampai langkah-langkah menjadi atlet pro kini telah menutupi hampir seluruh dinding kamar Yunho. Tidak hanya itu, raket dan shuttlecock berserakan dimana-mana.

"Kuhitung sampai tiga, atau aku akan memberitahu pacarmu yang kini sedang membantu umma membuka kedai untuk datang membangunkanmu. Satu.." Jihye mulai menghitung sambil berteriak-teriak dari arah dapur.

"Heung~" Yunho kembali mendengkur meski ia tidak benar-benar tertidur.

"Dua.."

"Aish, berisik.." Yunho mengambil bantal gulingnya, lalu menutup telinganya agar suara sang adik tidak lagi terdengar. Tapi kemudian ia mulai merunut ucapan Jihye tadi.

_'Eh.. pacar?'_

"Tiga..."

Jihye baru saja hendak berjalan kearah kedai yang menjadi satu dengan rumah mereka. Namun Yunho sudah mendorongnya minggir sambil berlari hanya dengan celana boxer bergambar angry bird.

"Oppa? Apa kau sudah gila, cepat pakai baju.."

Tapi ucapan Jihye tidak didengarkan, rasa penasaran Yunho lebih tinggi hingga ia memutuskan untuk melihat siapa yang dimaksud Jihye dengan 'pacarnya'. Dan lagi-lagi, ia sukses dibuat terkejut oleh kedatangan seseorang.

Sosok cantik yang kini tengah membantu ummanya memasak ramen jamur. Bibir cherrynya tampak memerah bak tomat merah yang kini tengah ia potong-potong menjadi beberapa bagian. Rambut hitamnya tampak menari-nari, mengibas pipinya yang putih dan mulus itu. Lalu ketika ia menoleh kearah kanan dimana Yunho kini tengah mematung dengan mulut menganga, kedua mata doe bak hazel coklat itu terlihat berbinar-binar.

"Selamat pagi, Yunho Sunbae.." sapa Jaejoong pada Yunho sambil menunjukan semangkuk ramen buatannya.

"Aish, anak bodoh.. apa yang kau lakukan?" Yejin, Jung Umma tampak shock melihat boxer anaknya yang bergambar angry bird merah pendek. "Apa kau tidak malu dilihat Jaejoong eoh? Lihat, 'itu' mu terlihat gundal-gandul begitu! Cepat mandi dan segera sarapan..."

.

.

.

Yunho tidak berani bicara apapun saat mereka berempat sama-sama mengitari meja makan yang berisi semangkuk besar ramen jamur.

"Oppa, kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakan padaku atau umma jika kau sudah punya pacar?" Jihye menunjuk-nunjuk Yunho dengan sumpitnya. "Apa kau tahu, aku dan umma sangat kaget ketika kami membuka pintu dan menemukan Jaejoong oppa tengah berdiri didepan rumah.."

Yunho tidak menjawab dan hanya melirik kearah Jaejoong dengan wajah kesal. Bagaimana bisa Jaejoong berbohong pada keluarganya dan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah pacarnya?

"Apa kau sudah lama menunggu, Jae?" Yejin, Jung Umma mengambilkan mie tambahan ke mangkuk Jaejoong. "Masakanmu enak, lain kali.. bantulah kami di kedai jika kau tidak keberatan. Para pelanggan kami pasti juga menyukai ramen buatanmu ini.."

Jaejoong menurunkan sedikit mangkuk ramennya agar mereka semua bisa melihat bibir dan wajahnya, "Nee, ajumma. Kapan saja aku siap membantumu asalkan.."

Jaejoong melirik Yunho yang menunjukan aura kesal sambil memajukan bibirnya, "..asalkan Yunho sunbae tidak keberatan.."

"Tentu saja, tidak!" Yejin umma kini balas melirik dongkol pada anak laki-lakinya, "Yang dia pikirkan itu hanya badminton saja, jarang sekali membantu ummanya di kedai.."

"Umma, sudahlah. Jangan bicarakan itu lagi.." Yunho mengambil lebih banyak ramen dan memakannya dengan cepat. "Sebentar lagi pertandingan musim panas akan segera dibuka. Jadi aku harus banyak-banyak latihan.."

"Oppa~ kau menyebalkan.." Jihye menggetok kepala Yunho dengan sumpitnya, "Awas kalau kau buat Jaejoong oppa sedih dan berkata kasar padanya. Aku akan menjadi musuh pertamamu dan tidak mau lagi membuatkan bekal untukmu.."

"Aku bisa menerima bekal dari para fansku, jadi tidak masalah.." Yunho tampak tidak terganggu.

"Hah? Kau jahat sekali. Tidak memikirkan perasaan Jaejoong oppa.."

"Hey, sudahlah. Lagipula.. sejak kapan aku punya pac.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jihye.." Jaejoong memotong ucapan Yunho, "Mulai hari kau tidak perlu membuatkan bekal untuknya. Aku sudah membawanya untuk Yunho dan akan begitu dihari selanjutnya. Kau tidak perlu kuatir. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Yunho memakan bekal secara sembarangan.."

"Sudah selesai. Lebih baik aku berangkat sekarang.." Yunho menyambar tasnya dan menyelempangkannya di bahu. Ia tidak mau lagi peduli apa yang dikatakan namja cantik itu. Semua ucapannya ngawur pangkat tiga. "Umma? Jihye? aku jalan!"

"Kalau begitu aku juga.." Jaejoong mengambil tas jinjingnya dan membungkuk untuk memberi salam pada Yejin, Jung Umma. "Terimakasih sudah mengijinkan saya makan bersama kalian sekeluarga.."

"Tidak apa-apa, Jaejoong. Lain kali mainlah kesini lagi.."

Jaejoong langsung menunjukan senyum palsunya. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan dan seperti apa senyum aslinya itu. Jaejoong sudah lama tidak tersenyum sejak kedua orang tuanya meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Nee, ajumma~"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa tujuanmu sebenarnya, tapi kenapa harus melibatkan keluargaku?" Yunho berjalan bersama Jaejoong sepanjang perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Meski tidak dibilang bersama karena jarak mereka berdua kini cukup jauh.

"Aku hanya ingin lebih mengenal mertuaku. Ah, ani.. maksudku.. calon mertuaku.." Jaejoong kembali pada jati dirinya yang lebih banyak diam, tanpa ekspresi dan anggun.

"Ung? Calon mertua?" Yunho memutar bola matanya lelah, "Aku tidak perduli dengan identitasmu atau kemampuan supranaturalmu itu? Tapi aku percaya bahwa kau bukanlah jodohku.."

"Tapi mata dan hatimu tidak berkata begitu.." Jaejoong menunjuk dadanya, lebih tepatnya nipplenya yang tercetak karena tidak memakai singlet ataupun kaos dalam. Di musim panas seperti ini Jaejoong hanya mengenakan kemeja putih tipis yang memperlihatkan cetakan bentuk tubuhnya. Bahkan jas sekolahnya hanya ia simpan didalam tas.

"Sunbae menatap dadaku sejak pertama kali melihatku membuat mie.."

Blush~

Wajah Yunho memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Raket dan sekaleng penuh shuttlecock yang dibawanya tampak bergetar. Yunho ingin sekali menyiram air dingin kewajah Jaejoong biar namja cantik itu bangun dari tidur panjangnya.

"Jangan ngawur, aku tidak menatap dadamu. Aku tidak punya nafsu dengan laki-laki.."

"Sunbae memang tidak memiliki nafsu dengan laki-laki, tapi tidak denganku. Detak jantungmu selalu berdebar sangat cepat setiap berhadapan denganku.."

Jaejoong sudah melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yunho. Mendekati sosok namja tampan yang kini membelalakan matanya lebar-lebar sembari menatap takut kearah Jaejoong.

"YAA, kau mau apa?" Yunho mengarahkan raket pemukulnya, "Jangan macam-macam denganku.."

Jaejoong masih tanpa ekspresi dan memandang namja tampan itu dengan kedua mata besarnya.

"Sunbae, ayo kita menikah.."

.

.

"MENIKAH?" Yoochun langsung tertawa selebar-lebarnya, ia sepertinya tidak takut jika sampai ada lalat ataupun kotoran burung yang masuk kedalam mulutnya. "ME-NI-KAH? Buahahaaaa~~"

Lagi-lagi ia kembali tertawa, menambah kekesalan Yunho pada sobat begajulannya itu.

"Aku menyesal telah menceritakannya padamu.." lalu pandangannya mengarah pada Changmin yang kini tengah membaca sebuah buku dengan gambar yang aneh. "Apa yang kau baca, Min? Serius sekali.."

Changmin hanya bergumam dan menunjukan cover bukunya sebagai jawaban, hingga Yunho bisa melihat huruf merah besar yang tercetak disana. FORTUNE TELLER.

"Wuah? Apa isinya?" Yunho tertarik dan ikut duduk disamping Changmin. "Apa fortune teller benar-benar ada?"

Changmin mengangguk lagi, "Mereka benar-benar ada. Dan biasanya bakat ini memang diwariskan.."

"Diwariskan?" Yunho mengangguk-angguk, "Jadi semua anggota keluarga Kim Jaejoong.. adalah fortune teller?"

"Mungkin saja," jawab Changmin.

"Daebak~" Yoochun terkagum-kagum.

"Lalu.." Yunho agak malu untuk mengatakannya, "Apakah disana juga dijelaskan bagaimana cara menghindari fortune teller? Atau membuat mereka takut padamu?"

"Sayangnya, tidak ada kawan.."

.

.

.

Permainan sepak bola di kelas 1-A menjadi sesuatu yang mengasikan. Bahkan ketika waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua sore, pelajaran olahraga masih tetap berlangsung dan semakin memanas. Kejar mengejar angka menjadi sesuatu yang menarik. Namun tidak bagi Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu memilih duduk sendirian dibawah pohon. Menatap awan dilangit yang saling berarak.

"Kau tidak main?" namja yang diketahui bernama Junsu itu sedang membuka kran air untuk membasahi rambutnya. Musim panas hampir membakar seluruh kulit kepalanya, apalagi ia sangat menyukai sepak bola. Lihatlah keringat yang sudah mengguyur tubuhnya yang montok itu sejak satu jam yang lalu ia bermain kesana kemari.

"Aku tidak suka olahraga.." Jaejoong memilih untuk menuliskan nama jodohnya diatas pasir kering yang memenuhi seluruh lapangan sekolah.

"Tapi sepak bola sangat menyenangkan. Kau tidak ingin mencobanya?"

Jaejoong menggeleng dan mencoba menghapus tulisan pasir yang dibuat dengan jemarinya itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan melanjutkan permainan hebatku. Kau lihatlah penampilanku.." Junsu akhirnya kembali kelapangan untuk bergabung dengan yang lain. Namun sesuatu telah menarik perhatian Jaejoong. Dua burung gagak tengah berkelebat dan terjatuh didekatnya.

"Aku mencium bau darah.." jaejoong memandang dua gagak yang kini terkapar diatas pasir panas didekatnya. Tanpa menunggu lagi, ia segera berlari secepat kilat untuk menaiki tangga sekolah menuju lantai tiga gedung sekolahan. Saking cepatnya ia berlari, tak sadar telah membuat kakinya terkilir di anak tangga kesepuluh hingga tubuh Jaejoong mendarat keras dilantai marmer sekolahan.

"Arkhhh.." Jaejoong merasa pusing saat belakang kepalanya terbentur lantai marmer yang keras dan dingin.

Sambil meraba dan menahan sakit di pergelangan kaki dan belakang kepalanya, Jaejoong bangkit dan kembali berlari menuju sebuah kelas yang kini disibukan dengan pelajaran matematika dari seorang guru killer.

Ditengah ketenangan dan kesunyian tanpa sisa, Jaejoong menampakan diri dengan menjeblak pintu kelas dan menarik dua orang namja yang sedang menulis sesuatu dibuku pelajaran mereka.

"Kalian berdua, menghindar dari jendela kaca.." Jaejoong menarik lengan Yunho dan Changmin dengan tergesa-gesa hingga mereka bertiga ambruk dikursi Yoochun yang duduk disamping mereka berdua.

"Arkhh, berat..." Yoochun tertimpa tubuh ketiga namja itu.

"YAA! Berani-beraninya kau mengganggu pelajaranku dan.." Guru matematika III-D itu tidak melanjutkan ucapannya begitu sebuah bola dengan kecepatan tinggi menghantam kaca jendela kelas yang berada persis disamping kursi Changmin dan Yunho.

"Aaaaa..." semua murid dibuat tercengang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Salah satu kaca jendela kelas mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Jika saja Jaejoong tidak menarik mereka berdua, maka keduanya dipastikan tertimpa pecahan kaca itu.

"YAA! Siapa yang menendang bolanya, hah?" sosaengnim mengangkat tinjunya keudara saat ia melongok kearah lapangan yang dipenuhi anak kelas I-A.

Sementara Yunho dan Changmin, serta seisi kelas III-D masih shock atas apa yang telah terjadi. Tak ada yang berbicara. Bahkan berkedip saja rasanya sangat sulit.

"Maaf sudah mengganggu.." Jaejoong menyentuh belakang kepalanya yang masih terasa sakit dan segera berdiri agar Yoochun tidak lagi tertimpa olehnya.

Jaejoong berjalan lebih pelan karena pergelangan kakinya terasa sangat sakit ketika ia akan berjalan. Namja cantik itu sedikit tertatih-tatih saat mencoba keluar dari kelas Yunho. Dan saat ia sudah mencapai lorong sekolah, entah kenapa seluruh pandangannya terasa berputar-putar.

"Kim Jaejoong?" seseorang tengah memanggilnya, namun Jaejoong tak punya tenaga untuk menoleh kearahnya meski ia tahu siapa yang kini sedang menyebut namanya itu.

Dia adalah jodohnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Yunho mendekati Jaejoong yang sedang memunggunginya. Saat tangannya menyentuh salah satu bahu namja cantik itu, tubuhnya refleks menahan sosok yang tiba-tiba saja ambruk dan tampak pucat itu.

"YAA! Kau kenapa?" Yunho mulai panik ketika melihat Jaejoong tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya memerah penuh keringat, terlihat jika ia sedang menahan rasa sakit.

"Aku akan membawamu keruang perawatan.." Yunho menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya dan membiarkan pipi Jaejoong menyentuh pundaknya. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tahu satu hal mengenai Kim Jaejoong. Bahwa wangi tubuhnya sangatlah harum melebihi wangi bunga dan buah-buahan yang pernah ada..

.

.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

"Sudah baikan?" wajah Yunho menutupi hampir seluruh pandangan Jaejoong. Dikerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, menunggu kembali normal seperti sedia kala.

"Apa fortune teller memang seceroboh ini?" Yunho tersenyum kecut lalu merebahkan dirinya dikursi sebelah Jaejoong.

"Terjatuh ditangga lalu terbentur.." ia mulai memainkan tirai ruang kesehatan dengan tangannya. Tirai yang menutupi mereka berdua agar tidak terlihat dari bangsal lain. "Untung cuma bengkak, bagaimana kalau sampai gegar otak? Apa kau masih akan mengenaliku sebagai jodohmu?"

Jaejoong diam saja, ia hanya memandang Yunho yang sejak awal terus mengoceh, membicarakan dirinya.

"Kau bisa tahu sesuatu akan terjadi padaku dan Changmin, lalu kenapa kau bisa tidak tahu bahwa sesuatu akan terjadi padamu?" Yunho kini berdiri dan menyelipkan kedua tangannya disaku. "Yep, aku akan meninggalkanmu disini. Aku harus kembali kekelas. Sosoaengnim sedang memarahi teman-teman sekelasmu dilapangan olahraga. Aku tak mau ia juga memarahiku karena tak kunjung kembali.."

Saat Yunho akan beranjak untuk pergi, sebuah tangan yang halus dan lembut telah menahannya.

"Aku tahu jelas apa yang akan terjadi padaku, Sunbae.." Jaejoong kini turun dari bangsalnya dan memeluk punggung Yunho dari belakang. Sikapnya membuat Yunho tak mampu berkata apa-apa selain berdiri kaku layaknya sang patung.

"Aku tidak keberatan meski aku harus terluka demi menyelamatkanmu.." pelukan Jaejoong semakin erat, membuat rasa tegang sekaligus gugup mengalir disela-sela nadi Yunho. Merasuk hingga jantungnya.

"Karena bagiku.. kau lebih dari sekedar jodohku, Sunbae.." Jaejoong menyelipkan kedua tangannya dipinggang Yunho, lalu bergerak hingga menyentuh dada namja tampan itu. Gerakan intim jaejoong membuat Yunho membuka kedua mata dan mulutnya lebar-lebar. Tercengang.

"Kau akan menjadi penolong dari semua mimpi burukku.." Jaejoong menyentuhkan pipinya dipunggung Yunho yang mendadak mulai berkeringat.

"Kau akan menjadi penolong dari kelelahan dan kesedihanku.." Jaejoong menutup kedua matanya dan mencoba merasakan aroma tubuh Yunho.

"Kau akan menjadi penolong dari rasa kesepian dan ketakutanku.." wajah Jaejoong mulai mendekat dan meletakan dagunya dipundak kanan Yunho.

"Juga.." bibir Jaejoong semakin maju dan mulai mengecup pipi Yunho yang kini memerah bak kepiting rebus karena untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya.. seseorang berani menciumnya dengan cara seperti ini.

"..menjadi seseorang yang mampu melindungiku dari orang-orang yang ingin mengambil keuntungan dariku.."

.

.

.

"Tekuk lutut kalian lebih kebawah.." Changmin menginstruksikan latihan badmintonnya di lapangan. Ia tengah memperhatikan gaya memegang shuttlecock para anggota klub yang masih belum benar.

"Jangan terlalu kaku, rileks saja.." Changmin kini duduk di kursi pelatih, disamping Yunho dan Yoochun.

"Lakukan ulang sesuai instruksiku tadi.." Changmin melirik sahabat tampannya itu, namun apa daya.. arwah Yunho sepertinya belum kembali dan masih melanglang buana entah dimana.

"Dia terus begini sejak menghilang ditengah pelajaran.." Yoochun menggeleng-geleng kasihan sambil menatap kearah Changmin, "Apa kau tahu yang terjadi padanya?"

Changmin menggeleng dan kembali melihat sahabatnya. Yunho tampak seperti bocah idiot yang kesasar di SMA. Hanya duduk diam sambil memiringkan kepalanya, tak lupa mengusap-usap pipinya tanpa henti dengan mulut terbuka.

"Apa ini berhubungan dengan Jaejoong?" Yoochun terus bertanya, membuat Changmin bosan.

"Kau terus bertanya padaku, lalu aku harus bertanya pada siapa?" serunya dengan setengah kesal.

"Tanyakan pada Jaejoong, ia pasti tahu jawabannya.." Yoochun meraih ponsel yang ada disaku kemeja Yunho. Ia mencari-cari pesan masuk dari namja cantik itu. "Ini, kau hubungi dia!"

"Kenapa harus aku?" Changmin menolak,

"Apa kau tak mau berterima kasih padanya? Ia sudah menolongmu.." Yoochun memberikan ponsel Yunho pada Changmin. "Sekalian kau tanyakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada sobat idiot kita satu ini.."

Changmin akhirnya terpaksa menuruti perintah Yoochun. Dadanya mulai berdebar-debar saat mendengar suara lembut nan tenang diseberang sana.

"Oh, halo.." Changmin mencoba menutupi kegugupannya. Berbicara pada fortune teller yang mampu meramalkan nasib baik dan burukmu bukanlah hal yang mudah. Jika bisa memilih, Changmin pasti akan berusaha segala cara untuk menghindarinya.

"Ini Changmin, teman Yunho.."

Yoochun sejak tadi berusaha mendekatkan telinganya agar bisa ikut mendengar jawaban Jaejoong, tapi Changmin sudah menoyor dan menjauhkan Yoochun darinya.

"Aku ingin berterimakasih padamu.."

Changmin benar-benar mendapat kesulitan. Ia tidak bisa berakting senang saat mendengar suara Jaejoong. Lututnya kini bahkan sudah bergetar hebat.

"..dan.. emm.. aku ingin bertanya sedikit.. tentang sesuatu yang terjadi pada Yunho.."

Sementara Jaejoong yang sebenarnya kini sedang berjalan kearah Changmin, terlihat sangat anggun sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya dengan tangan kiri.

"Sunbae tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit shock.."

Suara tenang namja dibelakangnya, membuat Changmin berbalik untuk menatap sosok cantik nan misterius dihadapannya.

"Kau.. emm.. emm.."

Baik Changmin maupun Yoochun sama-sama merapat. Kaki mereka bergetar tak terkendali.

"It.. ittuuu…"

Mendadak suara merekapun juga menghilang. Jaejoong yang melihat ketakutan diwajah kedua sunbae tampan itu, kini hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil menunjukan tanda peace dengan kedua jarinya. "Aku hanya menciumnya, jadi tidak perlu cemas.."

Reaksi santai dan cutenya ini justru membuat Changmin dan Yoochun terlihat sama idiotnya dengan Yunho.

"Men.. men.. menciumnya… ha.. ha.. ha.. haa.."

.

.

.

"Ya, aku hanya menciumnya.." seru jaejoong sambil menyikat giginya didepan westafel apartemen miliknya. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengingatkan diri bahwa ia hanya menciumnya dan bukan memperkosanya, jadi ia tidak perlu merasa bersalah.

"Membayangkan jika aku yang berbalik memperkosanya sungguh membuatku merinding.." jaejoong menyambar handuk yang tergantung dan mengelap sisa-sisa air bilasan disekitar bibirnya.

"Hmm.. mungkin aku harus lebih mendekatkan diri dengannya.." Jaejoong berbicara dengan cermin dikamar mandinya sambil mengangguk-angguk sendirian, "Agar ia bisa lebih mengenal dan tidak lagi takut padaku.."

Namja cantik ini akhirnya berjalan dengan piyama tidurnya dan menyelampirkan handuk kecil berwarna putih dileher mulusnya. "Aku harus mencari cara agar mereka bertiga mau menerimaku sebagai anggota klub badminton.."

"..dan menunjukan.. bahwa fortune teller.. bukanlah setan ataupun monster yang harus mereka hindari.."

Jaejoong akhirnya jatuh tertidur diatas sofa panjangnya yang halus dan lembut. Membiarkan poninya menari-nari, diterbangkan oleh angin yang bertiup melalui jendela kamarnya. Memperlihatkan bintang dan bulan yang mengantung diatas sana. Seakan mendengarkan suara dengkuran halus sang fortune teller yang terlihat sangat kelelahan.

.

.

Seorang namja tampak sembunyi-sembunyi saat kerumunan yeoja mengumpul menjadi satu dipintu ruangan klub badminton. Mereka sedang bergosip sambil melihat papan pengumuman yang tercantum didepan pintu klub.

'Mencari Manager Klub Badminton'

Silahkan hubungi Park Yoochun,

Si tampan dari III-D untuk sesi wawancara

"Hmm.. sepertinya aku datang disaat yang salah. Ramai sekali tempat ini.." Junsu yang tengah memeluk sebuah bola ditangannya, terlihat linglung sembari menatap kesekeliling ruangan. Ia bisa melihat sebuah jendela klub yang sedikit terbuka.

"Aku akan masuk dari sana.." serunya sambil menggeser jendela kaca itu agar ia bisa masuk kedalam ruang klub badminton.

"Hap.. yippi.." Junsu bersorak kecil. Ia akhirnya kembali menapak lantai sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar. Dari sana ia bisa mendengar suara beberapa orang yang tengah berbincang-bincang.

"Kalian terlalu seksi.. semua anggota klub lebih didominasi oleh laki-laki, bisa-bisa kami tidak akan konsen berlatih dan hanya melihat paha juga bokong kalian yang putih mulus itu.."

Yoochun menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menahan para yeoja yang bermaksud untuk melamar sebagai manager klub. Suasana menjadi gawat karena mereka semua memaksa untuk masuk.

"Aish.. begini saja.. aku hanya akan memilih laki-laki dan bukan perempuan.." Yoochun belum selesai berbicara, tapi kemunculan mendadak Junsu dibelakangnya telah membuatnya gembira setengah mati.

"Ah, akhirnya kau datang. Baiklah, dengan ini ditetapkan.. bahwa dialah manager baru klub kami.." Yoochun tertawa sambil menarik Junsu dihadapannya. "Kalau begitu.. bye.. bye.. semua.."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Yoochun segera menutup pintu klub dan mulai bernafas lega. "Untunglah mereka semua pergi, aku bisa gila kalau harus menyediakan waktu untuk mewawancarai mereka satu persatu.."

Yoochun merapihkan rambutnya yang sedikit awut-awutan, lalu membuka matanya yang sempat tertutup karena lelah. "Ah.. kamu.. untunglah kamu datang, anak manis.."

Yoochun mengelus-ngelus puncak rambut Junsu yang kini terbengong-bengong.

"Mmm.. sunbae.. apa aku tidak salah dengar?" Junsu menjatuhkan bola sepak miliknya dan bersikap seolah tak perduli. "Aa.. akku.. manajer klub?"

Yoochun tampaknya baru sadar apa yang telah ia ucapkan barusan. "Ah, iya.. kau datang kesini untuk melamar menjadi manajer, bukan?"

Namun Junsu menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Eh, lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini?"

Junsu menggaruk-garuk dahinya yang tidak gatal, "Untuk meminta maaf atas kesalahanku pada Changmin dan Yunho Sunbae. Kemaren akulah yang menendang bola kejendela kelas kalian hingga pecah.."

"Mwo?"

Yoochun baru saja ingin berkomentar kembali, namun pintu yang terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Yunho dengan rambut dan baju seragam awut-awutan menghentikan tindakan Yoochun.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Kau sangat berantakan, sobat.."

Yunho tampak muram dan kesal, "Apa yang kau tempel didepan pintu klub, Park Yoochun? Kau membuatku hampir tidak bisa masuk karena kerumunan para yeoja itu.."

"Bukankah kau yang menyuruhku mencari manager?"

"Iya, tapi kau tinggal memilih salah satu dari orang yang kau kenal, tidak perlu mengadakan pengumuman apalagi seleksi wawancara!" Yunho mengambil handuk dan mengelap keringatnya. Ia terlihat tampan dengan rambut acak-acakannya.

"Seperti katamu, kini aku sudah memilih orang ini.." tunjuk Yoochun pada Junsu yang terlihat seperti anak ayam yang hanya bisa mendengarkan pembicaraan dua orang didepannya.

"Siapa dia?" Yunho melihat Junsu tanpa minat.

"Tidak tahu.." Yoochun menggeleng,

"HAH?" Yunho menjatuhkan handuknya, "Lalu kenapa kau bisa memilihnya sebagai manager?"

"Dia menyelamatkanku dari kerumunan yeoja-yeoja mengerikan didepan sana.." Yoochun menarik Junsu dihadapan Yunho. "Sekarang perkenalkan dirimu, anak manis.."

"Hmm.. aku.. aku.." Junsu terlihat tegang. Ia tak menyangka bisa bertemu apalagi berbicara didepan Yoochun dan Yunho sunbae yang terkenal disekolah, sang kingka nomer satu dan dua.

"Tidak perlu tegang, Yunho tidak akan memakanmu.." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Junsu.

"Ak.. akku Junsu. Kim Junsu.." Junsu membungkuk serendah-rendahnya, "Salam, sunbae.. aku.. adik kelasmu yang baru. Dari kelas I-A.."

"I-A? Kau sekelas dengan Jaejoong?" Yunho mengambil kembali handuknya dan memasukannya kedalam mesin cuci didalam ruangan klub. Ia menyetel waktunya dan kembali menatap Junsu.

"Maksud Sunbae.. si fortune teller.."

"Apapun sebutannya, dia adalah Jaejoong.."

Yunho merasa tidak suka dengan panggilan fortune teller. Seandainya ia jadi Jaejoong. Ia pasti juga tidak suka dipanggil seperti itu hingga orang-orang sampai melupakan nama aslinya. By the way.. kenapa ia jadi begitu perduli dengan Jaejoong? Masalahkah baginya jika ada yang memanggil fortune teller pada namja cantik itu?

"Hmm.. baik. Aku tidak akan memanggilnya begitu lagi.." Junsu mengangguk-angguk.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau menerimanya sebagai manager baru klub kita kan?" Yoochun menyelampirkan sebelah tangannya dipundak Junsu, "Aku suka padanya, dia manis dan lugu.."

Yunho menaikan bahunya. "Keputusan tidak hanya ada ditanganku, tapi juga Changmin. Ia harus ikut ambil bagian.."

"Tidak setuju. Aku menolaknya.." Changmin baru saja masuk dari pintu klub dengan membawa sebuah piring berisi kepiting merah besar yang sangat banyak. Wangi masakan menyerebak hingga memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Apa itu?" Yoochun dan Yunho sama-sama mendekati namja jangkung nan tampan itu. "Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?"

"Aku yang memasaknya.." Jaejoong tiba-tiba muncul dibelakang Changmin. Ia juga membawa video dan sebuah majalah ditangannya. "Untuk Yoochun dan Yunho Sunbae.."

"Apa ini?" Yunho menerima majalah yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya. Matanya langsung berbinar-binar ceria tak kala melihat isi didalamnya. "Ini adalah teknik rahasia dalam olahraga badminton. Dari mana kau mendapatkannya, Jae? Majalah ini hanya dirilis beberapa eksemplar di Korea dengan harga yang sangat mahal.."

Yunho terlihat sangat senang. Begitu juga Yoochun, video terbaru tentang group musik kesukaannya kini telah ada ditangannya.

"Adik kelas, kau sangat brilian.." Yoochun tampaknya lupa jika ia pernah ketakutan jika berada didekat Jaejoong. Yang dilakukannya kini adalah menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong dengan gembira. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kesukaan kami bertiga? Ini benar-benar hebat.."

Jaejoong masih tidak berekspresi. Yang ia pandang sejak tadi hanyalah Yunhonya.

"Apa kau akan menerimaku?" tanyanya sambil berjalan perlahan kearah Yunho.

"Hmm?" Yunho berniat membaca majalah yang diberikan Jaejoong padanya, tapi pertanyaan namja cantik itu membuatnya harus menunda keinginan itu. "Apa?"

"Menjadi manager?" Jaejoong menarik-narik ujung kaos olahraga Yunho. Ia tampak imut dengan sikap polosnya itu. Padahal Yunho masih mengingat jelas apa yang telah dilakukan Jaejoong sebelumnya. Memberitahu seluruh sekolah bahwa dirinya adalah jodohnya, lalu memberikan kunci apartemennya dan mengatakan bahwa ia rela diperkosa, kemudian namja ini juga telah merampas ciuman pertamanya begitu saja. Meski hanya di pipi.

Kini.. kemana sikap agresifnya itu?

Yunho langsung melirik Changmin dan Yoochun, "Hmm.. kalau mereka berdua setuju, maka aku tak bisa menolakmu. Bagiku tak masalah, siapa saja boleh menjadi manager klub asalkan ia melaksanakan tugas dengan baik.."

Tapi jawaban Yunho tidak membuat Jaejoong senang. Namja cantik itu hanya menggeleng, "Tidak, sunbae. Aku hanya ingin menjadi managermu, manager khusus Jung Yunho. Bukan menjadi manager klub badminton.."

"Eh?" Yunho terkejut mendengarnya. Selalu seperti ini setiap ia berhadapan dengan Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu sulit untuk ditebak.

"Kalau begitu, kau tidak perlu meminta ijin kami.." Yoochun dan Changmin yang sedang berebutan kepiting kini memilih undur diri alis keluar dari ruangan.

"Lebih baik kalian selesaikan masalah kalian. Untuk manager klub badminton.." Yoochun ikut menarik Junsu yang sejak tadi menatap Jaejoong dengan pandangan penuh pesona, "..akan dijabat oleh Junsu kecil kita yang manis ini. Ayo anak manis, kita keluar dari ruangan cinta ini.."

"YAA! Park Yoochun, apa maksudmu dengan ruangan cinta?" Yunho mendeath glare Yoochun yang bicara seenaknya. Kini hanya tinggal dirinya dan Jaejoong didalam ruangan. Hal ini membuat dirinya menjadi sangat gugup dan tertekan.

"Aku tidak pernah punya manager khusus sebelumnya. Jadi kau tidak perlu mendaftar jadi managerku.." Yunho tampak kikuk. Ia memilih memandang sepatunya sendiri.

"Tapi kau butuh seorang manager saat ini, kau akan menjadi atlet badminton yang sukses. Meski perjuanganmu masih sangat panjang dan berliku.." Jaejoong lalu mencabut sebuah rambut yang berwarna putih dari poni Yunho.

"Lihat, uban ini adalah buktinya. Banyak hal yang menguras pikiran dan tenagamu. Dimasa depan nanti, kau akan merasa sangat lelah, sunbae. Lalu kenapa tidak kau bagi beban pikiranmu padaku?" Jaejoong menatap wajah Yunho dan menarik dagu mancungnya agar mengarah padanya.

"Aku bisa membantumu. Kita akan saling membantu satu sama lain.." Jaejoong berusaha untuk tersenyum. Namun hanya senyum kecut yang sedikit aneh yang bisa ia perlihatkan.

"Aku ingin belajar mencintai Sunbae.. lebih dari sekedar jodoh semata.."

Yunho tidak bisa menahan godaan ini lagi.

Jaejoong terlalu cantik dan mengagumkan. Ia berbicara dengan sangat tenang dan penuh makna. Tak pernah ada yang mendekatinya seberani dan seromantis ini. Ini kali pertamanya ia merasa tidak bisa melupakan seseorang dalam pikirannya belakangan ini dan Yunho mengakui itu.

Mungkinkah.. mungkinkah fortune teller juga bisa menyihir?

Menyihir seseorang.. agar selalu teringat padanya.. tanpa disadari..

"Akku... akku mau.." Yunho mengangguk dan mengiyakan. "Mungkin aku memang membutuhkan seorang manager.. ah.. ani.. ani.. mungkin lebih enak disebut.. 'pendamping'.."

"Pendamping.. dikala aku bertugas sebagai atlet maupun ketua klub.. atau bahkan pelatih.." Yunho mengangguk lagi dan lagi. Ia terlihat seperti puppy yang kesenangan setelah diberikan susu yang banyak. Entah kenapa, ia merasa Jaejoong mengetahui dirinya lebih banyak daripada siapapun. Bahkan dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tahu. Aku bisa merasakan kelelahanmu.." jemari tangan Jaejoong menyentuh kedua pipi Yunho. Menelusuri setiap lekuk dan pori-pori wajah sang penyelamatnya, "Aku juga bisa melihatnya dari matamu, kau lelah.. tapi kau tak ingin membebankan masalahmu pada kedua sahabatmu itu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum lembut dan mengecup perlahan-lahan hidung mancung Yunho. "Jangan simpan bebanmu sendirian dan berbagilah denganku.."

"Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Aku janji.." Jaejoong memberanikan dirinya mengecup dan menempelkan bibir mungilnya diwajah Yunho. Membiarkan Yunho menutup kedua matanya dan merasakan kelembutan sesaat dari namja yang membuatnya seolah terhipnotis.

"Aku sudah memberikan nomer ponsel dan kunci apartemenku bukan? Kalau begitu.. kau tidak perlu ragu untuk datang kapan saja kepadaku, sunbae.." seru namja cantik itu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dan melepaskan ciuman singkat itu.

Meski singkat. Ciuman manis itu telah meninggalkan kesan yang sangat dalam bagi Jung Yunho. Sang atlet pemula yang masih merintis karirnya didunia olahraga.

"Hindari jalan yang biasanya. Ada dua bis yang akan mengalami tabrakan mengerikan. Lebih baik beritahu Changmin dan Yoochun sunbae untuk lewat jalan yang lain.." ucap Jaejoong seraya menutup pintu ruangan klub rapat-rapat.

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

"Jaejoong benar-benar fortune teller sejati. Semua yang diucapkannya benar-benar terjadi.." Yoochun mengangguk-angguk sambil melihat kerumunan orang yang tengah mengumpul di lokasi terjadinya kecelakaan. Dua bis yang hancur dan rusak itu adalah bis yang biasa ia naiki bersama Yunho dan Changmin.

"Aku merinding melihatnya.." Yunho seperti ingin muntah saat melihat banyak mayat yang tengah digotong untuk dimasukan kedalam mobil ambulance.

"Apa Jaejoong tidak merasa bahwa ia terlalu banyak mencampuri nasib orang? Lalu bagaimana dengan nasibnya sendiri?" Changmin bertanya pada kedua sahabatnya yang sudah didorong aparat kepolisian untuk mundur dari tempat terjadinya kecelakaan.

"Dari buku yang kubaca kemaren, salah satu lembarnya berisi tentang kata-kata yang sangat menakutkan bagi orang-orang yang memiliki bakat sebagai fortune teller.."

Ucapan Changmin membuat Yunho terkejut dan segera mendekati pemuda jangkung itu. "Memang apa isinya?"

"Buku itu menjelaskan.. bahwa biasanya fortune teller tidak memiliki umur yang panjang. Kebanyakan dari mereka akan mati muda secara tragis.."

"Buku itu pasti salah. Jaejoong tidak mungkin mati muda.." Yunho bersikeras, "Pokoknya aku tidak percaya. Jadi kau harus membuang buku itu dan membakarnya. Semua yang diucapkan buku jelek itu adalah FITNAH. Jadi jangan bicarakan isi buku itu lagi, nee.. Shim Changmin?"

Changmin mengangkat alisnya kebingungan. Sejak pertemuannya didalam klub badminton itu. Yunho jadi aneh. Mungkinkan sobatnya itu sudah tersihir oleh pesona sang fortune teller?

"Nee.. arrasso ketua.." Changmin membuka resleting tasnya dan mengambil buku itu keluar. "Aku akan membuangnya, jadi jangan berteriak-teriak lagi.."

Pemuda jangkung itu melayangkan buku merah bergambar bola kristal kelokasi terjadinya kecelakaan.

"Nah, sudah kubuangkan.."

Yunho tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk-angguk. Tangannya merangkul Changmin dan Yoochun secara bersamaan.

"Ayo kita pulang..."

.

.

.

Hari sudah menjelang malam ketika sosok jangkung itu berhenti didepan sebuah rumah kayu yang tidak terlalu besar. Tangan putihnya kini memutar kenop pintu sebuah rumah mungil yang sudah ditinggalinya sejak kecil. Ia tak pernah sekalipun mengharapkan sapaan begitu ia akan masuk. Suasana rumahnya memang tidak pernah baik seperti biasanya.

Tapi kali ini benar-benar berbeda. Rumah itu rerasa sangat panas dan menyakitkan untuk dirinya yang telah mencapai usia tujuh belas tahun.

Sebuah benda pecah belah jatuh disuatu tempat, bunyinya membuat Changmin berjengkit sedikit. Ia sudah tahu siapa yang menjatuhkan gelas-gelas itu.

"Pergi, aku tak mau melihatmu lagi.." sosok yang berdiri beberapa meter dihadapan Changmin sangat dikenalnya. Tapi sosok itu jelas berbeda, matanya kini memerah, air mata merebak dari wajahnya, kedua tangannya membentuk tinju kemurkaan.

"Baik, selamanya aku akan pergi dari rumah terkutuk ini!" Shim Appa melemparkan asal saja pakaian dari lemari tua ke dalam koper kecil miliknya, "Dan aku senang tidak akan pernah melihatmu dan anak harammu lagi untuk selamanya!"

Tanpa membawa apa-apa kecuali beberapa stel pakaian, Mr Shim bergegas menuju pintu tepat dimana Changmin berada.

Mr Shim mendeath-glare Changmin disusul suara pintu yang terbanting dan tangisan menyayat ummanya.

Bukannya segera masuk kedalam kamar, ia justru kembali mengikat tali sepatunya dan berbalik menuju pintu keluar. Air matanya tak kuasa terbendung lagi didalam hati.

Changmin merasa lelah. Lelah dengan semua ini. Sampai kapan appa dan ummanya bertengkar? Tidakkah mereka bosan selalu meributkan hal yang sama sejak ia masih kecil?

Changmin menyentuh dadanya dan merasakan ada aliran panas yang mengalir dari ujung matanya. Perih dan sakit. Hatinya bagaikan tercabik-cabik saat mendengar apa yang mereka ributkan.

"Anak haram.." bibir Changmin bergetar saat mengatakannya, "Apa aku tidak memiliki kebanggaan lain dimata mereka? Apa seluruh prestasiku tidakkah cukup untuk membuktikan bahwa aku bisa lebih dari anak-anak normal lainnya?"

Changmin tidak sadar berjalan menuju jalan raya yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Aku hanya sampah yang tidak berharga, begitukah?"

Changmin menatap sebuah bis yang melaju dengan kecepatan maksimum. Entah kenapa, pikirannya kali ini tidaklah baik dan membiarkan kedua kakinya melangkah begitu saja menuju jalanan.

"Aku lelah.. aku lelah meski hanya untuk bernafas.."

Changmin meremat dadanya dan mencoba menutup kedua matanya. Berharap semua akan menghilang dalam hitungan detik.

"Biarkan aku pergi.. biarkan aku merelakan segalanya.."

Supir bus yang tengah melaju kencang tidak sempat mengerem ketika seorang pemuda berpakaian seragam berjalan menuju badan jalan, seolah menantang kematian. Iapun tidak sempat menginjak pedal rem dan memilih untuk menutup mata untuk sesaat atas apa yang akan terjadi dan..

Crashhh~

Sebuah buket bunga cosmos putih terinjak ban bus dan menghancurkan gagang-gagangnya yang berwarna hijau. Sementara dua orang namja berseragam sekolah tampak jatuh tersungkur dipinggir jalanan.

"Jangan mati.." Jaejoong menarik lengan kirinya agar dirinya bisa berdiri lagi.

"Ini.." serunya seraya mengulurkan sapu tangannya, "Sikumu berdarah.."

Jaejoong menatapnya dengan wajah sedih. Membuat Changmin mematung apalagi untuk menyambut uluran tangannya. Ia sangat shock melihat keberadaan pemuda cantik itu didepannya.

"Dunia akan kehilangan orang tampan dan baik hati sepertimu jika kau memutuskan mati dengan cara seperti ini.." ucap Jaejoong dengan tatapan yang datar. "Yunho juga akan membenciku selamanya jika aku sampai membiarkan sahabatnya terluka.."

Changmin tampak blank. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa namja itu memilih untuk mencampuri hidupnya?

"Kau masih bisa melakukan banyak hal, jadi jangan lanjutkan tindakan bodoh ini.."

Jaejoong kembali terdiam dan melepaskan cekalannya pada lengan Changmin, "Masih ada orang yang menyanyangimu. Jadi berjuanglah sekali lagi, sunbae.."

Itulah kata-kata terakhir yang diucapkannya pada Changmin dan membuat pria jangkung itu menggaruk-garuk bingung karenanya.

.

.

.

"Menginap dirumahku?"

Yunho membuka pintu rumahnya dan melihat sosok Changmin tak lama begitu Yunho sampai dirumahnya. Ia tahu jika keluarga Changmin bermasalah. Dan jika Changmin memilih untuk menginap dirumahnya, itu berarti appa dan ummanya sedang bertengkar sangat hebat.

"Baik, masuklah kawan.."

Yunho mempersilahkan Changmin masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Malam-malam begini, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Yunho merapihkan kamarnya secara mendadak sambil menendang botol-botol minuman kedalam kolong tempat tidur. Changmin tahu betapa berantakannya kamar Yunho, jadi ia tidak lagi berkomentar.

"Hmm.. seperti biasa. Tapi kali ini lebih parah.." Changmin mencoba tersenyum, "Dan lagi-lagi aku diselamatkan oleh pacarmu.."

"Pacar?" Yunho menoleh sebentar, lalu kembali membereskan sprei kamarnya. "Apa maksudmu 'Jaejoong'?"

Changmin mengangguk, "Ia menyelamatkanku ketika aku memutuskan untuk bunuh diri.."

Yunho tersentak dan tak sengaja melempar celana boksernya keatas kepala sobatnya itu. "Bu... bunuh diri?"

Yunho melongo, tak percaya jika kata mengerikan itu bisa diucapkan Changmin, pelajar paling genius disekolahnya.

"APA MAKSUDMU, SHIM CHANGMIN?" Yunho menarik kerah baju Changmin dan sedikit mengangkatnya, "Kau berniat meninggalkan aku dan Yoochun?"

Changmin berdecak kecil, "Hampir, aku masih belum mati seperti yang kau lihat.."

"Tapi.. cih.. gila.." Yunho melepaskan cekalannya dikerah Changmin. "Kalau kau sampai berbuat seperti itu lagi, aku akan membencimu selamanya.."

Yunho mengambil baju-baju kotornya dan dimasukan kedalam keranjang pakaian. "Tidurlah, aku akan tidur disofa. Aku yakin kau pasti ingin sendirian malam ini.."

Changmin tidak bicara apa-apa sampai Yunho menutup pintunya. Ya, dia memang ingin sendirian malam ini.

.

.

.

Yunho menengadah menatap bangunan didepannya. Ia sengaja berangkat sangat pagi dan tidak membangunkan Changmin yang masih tertidur. Tampaknya teman dekatnya itu tampak kelelahan atau mungkin malah sedang sakit. Ia meminta ummanya untuk menemani Changmin dan mengecheck keadaannya.

Yunho berharap Changmin tidak masuk sekolah kali ini. Ia ingin merundingkan masalah ini dengan Yoochun dan Jaejoong.

'Mungkin Jaejoong tahu detail kejadian yang telah terjadi hingga Changmin memutuskan untuk bunuh diri..' pikirnya.

Jadi disinilah ia berada. Didepan sebuah apartemen megah dimana salah satu kamarnya telah terisi oleh seseorang yang ingin ia temui.

"Huuuhhh~" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya dan mencoba untuk masuk. Ia mencari keberadaan kamar bernomer pintu 33. Kamar dilantai 5 apartemen megah ini.

Dan ketika tangannya ingin mengetuk pintu, seseorang telah membuka pintu lebih dulu.

"Masuklah!"

Sosok cantik itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kau tahu aku akan datang?" Yunho tercengang lagi, ia tidak bisa berhenti terkejut dengan kedatangan Jaejoong yang selalu tiba-tiba.

"Ini pertama kalinya Yunho sunbae mau datang ketempatku. Apa karena masalah Changmin sunbae?" Jaejoong mempersilahkan Yunho untuk masuk.

Seperti wajah dan kulitnya yang bersih dan indah. Apartemen Jaejoong juga begitu. Rapi, bersih, dan tertata dengan baik. Tidak seperti kamarnya yang hancur lebur.

"Tidak usah, aku hanya bermaksud menjemputmu. Aku ingin bicara tentang Changmin selama perjalanan menuju sekolah.." Yunho tidak berani melangkahkan kakinya untuk masuk kedalam apartemen Jaejoong. Ia masih teringat ucapan namja cantik itu dihari pertama mereka bertemu.

_'Aku melihatmu dimasa depanku, Sunbae. Kau akan menjadi suamiku setelah berhasil meniduriku dimasa depan. Dari pada bertele-tele, aku pikir tak ada salahnya jika kita mempersingkat waktu. Kuijinkan kau memiliki kunci apartemenku sehingga kau bisa kapan saja memperkosaku karena gagal taruhan dengan musuh bebuyutanmu..'_

Yunho mendadak sulit untuk menelan salivanya sendiri. Ia bisa merasakan kunci apartemen Jaejoong mengisi saku celananya.

"Kau masih mengingat perkataanku diawal pertemuan kita, Sunbae?" Jaejoong tersenyum sedikit,

"Jangan takut, saat pemerkosaanku itu tiba. Kita sudah sangat dekat meski aku sendiri tidak tahu pasti waktu kejadiannya nanti.."

Jaejoong yang masih belum menyisir rambut basahnya itu tampak mempesona. Tetes-tetes air yang membasahi rambutnya membuat pria cantik itu terlihat sangat menawan.

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" Yunho terlihat sangat malu. "Mungkinkah aku melakukan tindakan tak bermoral itu? Tidak bisakah untuk dicegah?"

Jaejoong melempar handuk yang menutupi pundaknya. "Ada beberapa hal yang tidak bisa diubah meski kau sudah mendapat gambarannya, sunbae.."

Jaejoong tersenyum senang, "Tapi aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu meski hal itu terjadi. Aku hanya akan menuntutmu untuk menikahiku.."

Yunho mendadak sakit perut, ucapan Jaejoong terlalu berani. Bahkan terkadang terlalu vulgar.

"Hmm.. kita lihat saja nanti.." Yunho menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya dan berbalik, "Aku akan menunggumu dibawah. Kalau kau sudah siap, kita berangkat bersama.."

Yunho baru saja akan melangkah keluar, namun teriakan Jaejoong dan suara benda pecah membuatnya panik dan memilih untuk masuk kedalam dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Ah... appooo..." Jaejoong menyentuh tangan kirinya yang terluka, darah merembes dari ujung jarinya yang tak sengaja tergores ujung gunting yang lancip.

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau ini kenapa tidak berhati-hati sih?" Yunho langsung menarik jari telunjuk Jaejoong dan menghisap darahnya. Perbuatan Yunho membuat jantung mereka berdua sama-sama berdebar-debar.

Senyuman bahkan sudah terukir dibibir merah Jaejoong,

"Sunbae, ini hanya luka kecil.."

"Luka kecil yang menyebalkan. Luka yang sudah membuat kulit tanganmu jadi tidak sempurna lagi.." Yunho segera melepaskan tas ranselnya dan mulai mencari sesuatu. Sebuah plester.

"Karena aku sering terluka saat latihan, Jihye selalu menyiapkan p3k didalam tasku.." Yunho mengacungkan sebuah pelseter imut bergambar beruang dan memasangkannya di jemari Jaejoong. "Sudah tertutup. Jarimu yang terluka tidak akan terasa sakit lagi.."

"Terimakasih.."

"Jika fortune teller tidak bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana ia bisa menjaga orang yang ia sayangi nantinya? Jadi tolong berhati-hatilah.."

Jaejoong terkejut mendengarnya. Mungkinkah Yunho telah benar-benar perhatian padanya?

"Nee.. sunbae benar. Aku akan hati-hati mulai sekarang. Dan sebagai orang yang sudah mengambil hatiku, sunbae juga harus bertanggung jawab.."

"Ha?"

"Sunbae juga harus membalas perasaanku.."

.

.

_._

_'Sunbae harus membalas perasaanku..'_

Ucapan Jaejoong terus terngiang-ngiang dikepala Yunho. Bahkan ketika mereka berdua telah sama-sama berangkat dengan menggunakan bis.

"Aku lebih suka berjalan kaki menuju sekolah, apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita turun saja?"

Pertanyaan Jaejoong membuyarkan lamunan Yunho.

"Eh? Turun?" Yunho terkejut, "Tidak, jangan turun. Naik bis akan menghemat waktu dan kita bisa mengobrol banyak hal di kantin sekolah. Kau juga belum sarapan kan?"

Yunho segera menarik Jaejoong agar mendekat kearahnya. Bis kali ini memang terasa sangat penuh. Mereka sampai harus berdiri sambil berdesak-desakan.

"Aku tidak suka, terlalu ramai.."

Jaejoong terlihat pucat, ia sudah menutup telinganyanya sendiri. "Aku pusing, sesak.."

Yunho tampak cemas, iapun memilih untuk merentangkan tangan dan menjadi benteng penghalang bagi namja cantik itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Sunbae?" Jaejoong melotot kaget, ia tampak malu melihat Yunho merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk mencegah orang-orang di bis menyentuh Jaejoong.

"Minggir, mundur. Jangan menyentuhnya.." Yunho tampak kucel ketika orang-orang dibelakangnya saling berdesak-desakan, menarik-narik rambutnya, seragamnya, telinganya dan juga tubuhnya.

"YAA! Mundurrr! Mundurrr..." teriak pemuda bermata musang itu dan disambut sorakan marah marah dari para penumpang. Alhasil, mereka berdua dikeluarkan oleh supir bis ditengah-tengah jalanan.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau lebih baik jalan saja, sunbae.." Jaejoong tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika melihat rambut Yunho awut-awutan dan tampak sangat berantakan bagai terkena angin muson timur.

"Apa aku terlihat lucu? tertawamu heboh sekali.." Yunho mencibir kecil sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan ujung lengan kemeja sekolahnya.

"Lihat, wajahmu sampai penuh keringat! Sini, biar aku bantu mengelapnya.." Jaejoong mengambil tissue dari dalam tasnya.

Ia mengelap wajah kusam Yunho, menghapus keringat di keningnya dan merapihkan rambutnya.

"Lihat, bibirmu jadi tidak seksi lagi.." canda Jaejoong saat tangannya menyapu bibir Yunho agar debu-debu kecil menghilang dari benda kenyal nan tebal itu.

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana cara mengembalikannya agar kembali seksi?" Yunho bisa melihat wajahnya dari lensa mata Jaejoong yang berjarak sangat dekat dengannya.

"Kau ingin tahu?" tangan Jaejoong yang putih dan mulus bergerilya membersihkan sisa-sisa tissue yang malah menempel karena keringat Yunho.

"Nee.." Yunho mengangguk dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Jaejoong. Seolah tahu apa yang dipikirkan namja cantik didepannya itu.

"Dengan cara ini.."

Jaejoong merapatkan bibirnya dan menyentuhkan ujung hidungnya dengan Yunho. Sementara namja tampan itu sudah menghisap bibir bawah Jaejoong dan mengalungkan tangannya dipinggang namja cantik itu.

Seolah mendekatkannya dan tidak mengijinkan sicantik untuk menjauh.

"Jadilah pacarku.."

Yunho mengulum lidah Jaejoong dan membiarkan deru laju jalanan menjadi suara pengantar ciuman diantara keduanya. Mereka membiarkan mobil berlalu lalang membelah jalanan. Sementara kedua sejoli itu tampak tidak terpengaruh oleh apapun.

Bahkan ketika mereka saling memeluk dan mencium ditengah jalanan besar kota Seoul.

"Aku membutuhkanmu.." decak Yunho ketika ia mulai menangkup wajah Jaejoong seolah memegang kendali akan ciuman panas yang ia lakukan. Dan ketika lidahnya mulai menyapu dan bermain didalam rongga mulut pasangannya.

"Kim Jaejoong.."

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Seseorang mengacak-ngacak tumpukan kartu persegi panjang dengan kedua tangannya. Memutarnya berlawanan arah jarum jam. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan tanpa berkedip selama beberapa detik. Seraya memikirkan orang yang akan diramalnya, ia mencoba mengambil lima buah kartu dengan acak dan menyusunnya membentuk formasi bintang. Formasi masa lalu, masa kini dan masa depan.

"_Tower_?" sosok cantik itu mengerutkan dahinya. Lalu mengambil lagi 'kartu masa kini' didepannya, "_Sun_?"

Lalu menatap sebuah kartu yang berada diujung paling bawah formasi. Kartu masa depan dari seseorang yang tengah diramalnya. Tangannya mulai bergetar ketika ujung jemarinya menyentuh kartu berwarna merah diatas meja. Dibaliknya kartu persegi panjang dalam gengamannya dan menatap gambar yang terpampang dihadapannya dengan mata terbuka lebar.

"_Death_.." bibirnya berseru ketakutan dan membiarkan semua kartu yang ada ditangannya terjatuh ketanah.

"Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi~" ucapnya dan segera berlari menuju Shinki School. Sekolah yang tengah membentang dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkannya terjadi. Tidak akan.."

Membiarkan kartu tarot yang tergeletak diterbangkan oleh angin pagi yang mengigit tulang, mencengkram kulit dan merobek kehangatan tubuh siapapun.

.

.

.

"Jadi kau hanya tinggal sendiri?" Yunho menatap Jaejoong yang tengah duduk dikursi taman dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Banyak pohon persik yang ada disekitar mereka. Bermekaran penuh keelokan dengan beberapa daun mungil kekuningan yang berjatuhan. Memenuhi rambut kedua sejoli dibawahnya.

"Ya, sejak dua tahun lalu~" Jaejoong mengangguk dan menunjukan dompetnya. Sebuah foto ada disana. Ketiganya tampak tersenyum gembira. "Foto ini diambil ketika aku berusia lima tahun~"

"Wuah, pipimu disini chubby sekali. Dan wajahmu.." Yunho tertawa terpingkal-pinggal, "Benar-benar terlihat seperti anak perempuan.."

Bibir Jaejoong langsung membentuk pout yang tidak pernah ditunjukan pada siapapun. Kecuali pada orang dihadapannya. "Kau meledekku?"

Yunho terkikik lagi dan mengambil dompet Jaejoong. Meletakannya persis didepan wajahnya. "Jadi ini sosokmu ketika kecil?"

Yunho menatap Jaejoong untuk sesaat sebelum kembali pada foto didalam dompet. "Sangat cantik.. sampai-sampai membuatku kesal karena aku tidak bisa memeluk namja kecil ini dan menyeka air matanya ketika orangtuanya pergi dari sisinya~"

Lalu perlahan-lahan wajah Yunho makin mendekat dan mendaratkan bibirnya tepat pada bibir seseorang yang ada didalam foto.

Wajah Jaejoong langsung merona. Pipinya bersemu dan senyum dibibirnya makin melebar.

"Bukannya yang asli ada disini? Lalu kenapa kau malah mencium fotonya?" Jaejoong mengatakannya tanpa rasa malu. Berkebalikan dengan Yunho.

Ialah yang dibuat malu oleh Jaejoongnya.

"Hmm~ kau benar. Kenapa aku harus mencium fotonya ketika orang yang asli ada disampingku?" Yunho meletakan dompet Jaejoong dan mengelus kedua pipi Jaejoong. "Kenapa aku harus mengabaikanmu ketika sosok inilah yang membuatku jatuh cinta.."

Dan dibawah persik yang bermekaran dan bergoyang terkena angin, kedua sejoli dibawahnya tengah berciuman dan saling menautkan lidah mereka. Menemukan kehangatan sendiri ketika cinta mereka telah bersatu.

.

.

.

Pintu klub badminton terbuka dan memperlihatkan Yoochun yang sedang memakan apel merahnya.

"Sun.. sunbae, ak.. akku baru saja meramalkan sesuatu. Dan.. dan hasilnya sangat mengejutkan.." Junsu membawa-bawa sebuah buku tentang meramal menggunakan kartu tarot.

"Kau bisa meramal?" Yoochun membuang apel bekas gigitannya dan melirik Junsu, manajer barunya.

"Aku sedang belajar, sunbae.." wajah Junsu memerah dan mulai menutupi pipinya dengan buku ramalan karena ditatap oleh Yoochun, kingka nomer dua disekolah mereka.

"Memang siapa yang kau ramal?" yoochun sedikit tertarik.

"Aku meramal kau dan Yunho sunbae.." jawab Junsu terbata-bata.

"Dan.. dan.." air mata mulai mengalir dari pipi Junsu, "Hiks.. hiks.. aku meramalkan kematian Yunho sunbae. Dia akan kena setrum yang mengerikan. Rambutnya akan berdiri kaku dan bibirnya membiru.."

Alis Yoochun terangkat, menatap aneh ekspresi wajah Junsu. "Jangan mengada-ngada. Lebih baik kau buang saja buku ramalan itu. Kau bukan jaejoong, tidak ada bakat meramal sama sekali.."

"Tidak, sunbae. Aku juga bisa seperti Jaejoong. Lihat saja, kata-kataku pasti terbukti.." Junsu membuka-buka lagi buku ramalannya, "Juga mengenai kau yang akan mendapatkan musibah karena jidat lebarmu nanti.."

"Ha?" mulut Yoochun terbuka lebar, "Musibah apa yang akan menimpaku? Asal kau tahu Junsu, jidat lebarku ini pembawa keberuntungan. Jadi jidat ini tidak akan membawa masalah untukku.."

"Aish, kenapa kau tidak percaya padaku sunbae?" Junsu melompat-lompat kesal, lalu melemparkan buku ramalannya dan mulai mencuci baju. "Aku sudah memperingatkan padamu. Jadi tetaplah hati-hati.."

Yoochun menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan manager barunya itu. Junsu benar-benar ingin seperti Jaejoong. Ia bahkan sampai belajar bagaimana cara meramal dengan tarot.

"Pertandingan akan dimulai minggu depan. Ini data-data yang dibutuhkan.." Yunho tiba-tiba datang dan memberinya tumpukan paper mengenai jadwal pertandingan.

"Minggu depan adalah pertandingan pertamaku. Apa kau sudah mengurus daftar ulangnya, Yoochun?" Yunho bertanya pada sobatnya. Ia sudah menceritakan mengenai keadaan changmin.

Bocah jenius itu sedang nge-drop disaat pertandingan akan berlangsung. Untung masih ada dua minggu sebelum jadwal pertandingan Changmin melawan sekolah lain. Sekolah mereka memang mengajukan dua atlet badminton. Dirinya dan Changmin, ketua dan wakil ketua klub ini.

"Aku sudah menyelesaikan semua administrasinya. Pokoknya beres, sobat. Kau hanya tinggal fokus pada pertandinganmu.." Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Yunho. "Tapi aku cemas dengan sobat kita yang lain. Sore ini aku akan mengunjungi rumahmu. Aku ingin melihat Changmin.."

Yunho mengangguk, "Oke, kalau begitu aku akan latihan. Jaejoong menungguku di lapangan.."

"Jaejoong?" alis Yoochun terangkat.

"Dia ingin melihatku bermain," Yunho tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyumannya. Lalu berbisik kecil pada sahabatnya itu. "Aku sudah 'jadian' dengan Jaejoong, Yoochun ah~"

"HAH?" Yoochun membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar. Terkejut sudah pasti. Ada dua kabar yang membuatnya hampir mendapat serangan jantung hari ini. Tentang Changmin yang ingin bunuh diri dan mengenai Yunho yang memutuskan berpacaran dengan Jaejoong?

"Apa aku tidak salah? Kau.. dan si fortune teller?" Yoochun langsung membuka jendela klub dan menatap kearah lapangan. Melihat Jaejoong yang sedang melambai kearahnya sambil menyerutup segelas coklat panas ditangannya.

"Sejak kapan kalian 'jadian'? Berita ini pasti sukses menjadi trending topik sekolah kita besok pagi.." Yoochun masih menggeleng-geleng tak percaya.

"Makanya.." senyum Yunho kembali melebar, "Aku ingin mengatakan padamu agar tidak menyebarkan berita-berita yang aneh kepada siapapun. Apalagi mendekati pertandingan. Aku takut mereka menyakiti Jaejoongku.."

"Kau pikir aku biang gosip.." Yoochun melipat kedua tangannya seraya menyenderkan tubuhnya ditepi jendela. Ia masih menatap Jaejoong yang mulai serius membaca sebuah buku.

"Tapi fansmu sangat banyak. Mereka tidak akan terima kau berpacaran dengannya.."

"Aku tidak perduli. Asalkan mereka tidak mengganggu Jaejoong, aku tidak perduli dengan apapun.." Yunho mulai mengambil raketnya dan keluar menuju lapangan dimana Jaejoong sedang menunggunya.

Yoochun mengamati sobatnya yang kini duduk merabat disamping Jaejoong. Bercanda sesaat sebelum memulai latihannya.

"Dia sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta.." Yoochun mengelus-ngelus dagunya. Tampak senang jika sobatnya bisa menemukan kekasih hatinya. Point yang bagus untuk menambah semangat dalam pertandingan kali ini. "Aku janji akan menutupi hubungan kalian sebisaku.."

Sayangnya, jikalau Yoochun memutuskan untuk menutup mulutnya kali ini. Tapi tidak bagi Junsu. Namja kecil yang sedari tadi tengah mencuci baju kotor para anggota klub itu sudah memasang telinganya lebar-lebar saar mendengar obrolan Yunho dan Yoochun.

Sudah bisa dipastikan jika rumor berpacaran mereka akan tersebar esok pagi, membuat sekolah menjadi gerah dan penuh dengan aura-aura aneh dari setiap kelas.

.

.

.

"Demammu tinggi sekali, Min?" yoochun meletakan telapak tangannya diatas kening Changmin. Pemuda itu berbaring diatas ranjang Yunho yang seperti kandang gorila. Membuatnya terlihat semakin menyedihkan.

"Aku bermaksud memberekan kamar Yunho, tapi kedaiku sangat ramai hari ini.." Yejin, Yunho umma tampak sedih karena tidak bisa membuat Changmin merasa lebih baik. Ia masih mengenakan celemek dan pakaian kotornya, sibuk membuat mie sejak pagi buta.

"Biar aku saja yang membereskannya.." Jaejoong ikut main ketempat Yunho bersama Yoochun. Namja cantik itu sudah memasukan barang-barang Yunho ketempat semula dan membuang sampah-sampah kotor yang dapat menambah dosis penyakit Changmin.

"Kalian semua kesini?" Changmin yang baru membuka matanya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil sambil terbatuk-batuk. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya butuh istirahat.."

"Kau perlu dokter.." Jaejoong mengecek suhu tubuh Changmin dan mengambil kain kompres untuk diletakan diatas dahi pemuda jangkung itu. "Kau tidak hanya sekedar demam, lehermu sangat panas. Mungkin amandelmu juga kena.."

"Apa fortune teller juga mengerti ilmu kedokteran?" Yoochun segera memencet nomer di ponselnya. Memanggil seorang dokter yang ia kenal.

Sambil menunggu sang dokter, mereka bertiga memutuskan membagi tugas. Yunho dan Yoochun akan membereskan kamar dan Jaejoong akan merawat Changmin yang terus terbatuk-batuk.

"Lima menit lagi dokter akan datang.." Jaejoong mengganti kompresannya dan menyelimuti tubuh Changmin yang mengigil. Merawatnya seolah-olah Changmin adalah putra kecilnya yang sedang sakit.

"Sudah selesai.." Yunho baru saja mengangkat ember berisi kain pelnya. Kamarnya tampak lebih baik. Setidaknya ia tidak malu jika sang dokter masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"Bisa-bisanya kau betah dengan kondisi kamar yang mengerikan.." Yoochun menggerutu kesal karena sampah-sampah kertas yang semula berserakan dimana-mana.

"Aku mana punya waktu beres-beres sobat, aku lebih sering tidur dilapangan dibanding kamarku sendiri.." Yunho membela diri. Mereka dikejutkan oleh kedatangan sang dokter, tepat sesuai prediksi Jaejoong.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Yoochun keluar sebentar untuk menikmati teh hangat mereka karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Jihye sudah tidur karena besok pagi ia harus menghadapi ujian disekolahnya. Yejin umma juga sudah tidur karena kelelahan. Hanya tinggal mereka bertiga yang menjaga Changmin.

"Sepertinya aku akan menginap, lebih baik kau antarkan Jaejoong pulang sekarang. Ini sudah malam.." Yoochun berniat memasak ramen instan.

"Aku juga mau menginap.." Jaejoong merampas ramen instan dari tangan Yoochun. "Aku akan memasaknya untuk kita bertiga.."

"Menginap disini?" Yoochun melirik Yunho. "Tapi kami akan tidur dilantai. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Apa itu masalah?" Jaejoong mencibir, 'Terlalu menganggap remeh dirinya. Aku juga bisa tidur diatas lantai..'

Jaejoong menambahkan sayuran kedalam tiga buah ramen istan. Jamur, tomat dan cabe.

"Wuah, tampaknya enak.." Yunho gembira saat menyantap mie buatan Jaejoong untuk pertama kalinya. Ia mengangkat sumpitnya dan berdoa sejenak.

"Kau pintar juga memasak ramen.." Yoochun puas melihat hasil ramennya yang terhidang diatas meja. "Selamat makan.." serunya.

Jaejoong menunda memakan ramennya ketika sang dokter keluar dari kamar setelah memeriksa kondisi Changmin.

"Dia demam dan kena radang tenggorokan, amandelnya membengkak.." sang dokter menyerahkan secarik kertas padanya. "Tebuslah obatnya diapotek. Kalau bisa malam ini Changmin harus meminumnya agar ia bisa istirahat. Lehernya pasti seperti terbakar.."

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Aku akan menembusnya di apotek, terima kasih dokter.."

Yunho yang memakan ramennnya secepat kilat dan kini sudah selesai langsung berdiri disamping Jaejoongnya. "Aku akan menemanimu.."

Jaejoong mengangguk dan menatap jam dinding, pukul sepuluh malam.

"Ayo, pergi. Yoochun, ramenku buatmu saja.."

"Oke.." Yoochun membuat jemarinya membentuk huruf O.

Setelah mengantar sang dokter, mereka memutuskan pergi ke apotek yang berada diseberang jalan sambil mengobrol seputar pertandingan.

"Aku akan mengalahkan Kohesin School, aku janji padamu.." Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mengayunkan tangan mereka beberapa kali. Seperti anak kecil.

"Berlatihlah yang keras, kau pasti bisa menjadi atlet nasional suatu hari kelak.."

"Jadi kau yang bernama Jung Yunho, atlet badminton dari sekolah Shinki?" begitu melewati gang kecil dan sedikit gelap. Mereka tiba-tiba dicegat oleh sekelompok murid SMA. Dari seragamnya, Yunho bisa tahu mereka berasal dari Kohesin School.

Jaejoong tersentak, bukan karena keberadaan mereka. Tapi karena kejadian ini tidak telintas dalam 'penglihatannya'. Bagaimana bisa? Apa kemampuannya mulai menurun?

"Kalian mau apa?" Yunho langsung menarik Jaejoong agar berada dibelakang punggungnya. Ia tidak mau mereka mengganggu Jaejoong, menatap tubuh dan wajah cantiknya yang bagai seorang dewi khayangan.

"Tahun lalu kau memenangkan kejuaran antar sekolah dan dinobatkan menjadi atlet nasional cadangan dari kelas remaja. Itu artinya, kau adalah ancaman sekolah kami pada pertandingan kali ini.." segerombol murid Kohesin itu mulai mendekati Yunho.

"Kau pernah mempermalukan sekolah kami.." lima pemuda itu melepas ikat pinggang mereka dan memutar-mutarnya. "Kami hanya ingin mematahkan tanganmu saja, tidak lebih. Supaya kau tidak bisa lagi bermain badminton untuk selamanya.."

Yunho menangkis sebuah belt yang hampir mengenai tangannya. Tapi tarikan Jaejoong pada lengannya membuat ia terseret dan mau tak mau mengikuti kemana Jaejoong pergi.

"Yunho, lari.."

"Jae, aku.." Yunho tidak ingin kabur begitu saja. Ia tidak terima dengan ancaman murid-murid Kohesin padanya. Tapi Jaejoong sudah menariknya dan membawa pergi.

"Mereka terlalu banyak, kau tidak akan sanggup melawannya.." Jaejoong berlari bergandengan tangan dengan Yunho. Rambut mereka menari-nari seolah diterbangkan oleh angin malam.

Yunho menoleh kebelakang. Kelima pemuda Kohesin berteriak marah dan masih mengejar mereka.

"Tapi.." Yunho ingin bertarung dan membuktikan bahwa ia mampu melawan mereka berlima. Tapi Jaejoong menolak dan menyuruhnya bersembunyi dibalik kotak-kotak kardus buangan yang ada ditempat sampah. Ia dan Jaejoong bersembunyi didalam kotak besar dan melihat sekeliling dari dua buah lubang kecil.

"Kemana mereka?" kelima pemuda itu berkeliling dan menendang kaleng atau botol apapun yang mereka temui.

"Sial, mereka berhasil lari.."

"Ayo kita berpencar.."

Kelima siswa Kohesin memutuskan berpencar dan meninggalkan gang dimana Yunho dan Jaejoong tengah bersembunyi.

"Sudah aman, kita bisa.." Yunho tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat wajah Jaejoong memandanginya dalam kegelapan kotak kardus. Tubuhnya dan tubuh Jaejoong saling menempel. Pipi dan hidung mereka bahkan hampir bersentuhan. Ia bisa merasakan deru nafas Jaejoong dan begitupun sebaliknya.

"Kau tegang, apa kau takut?" Yunho meremat jemari tangan jaejoong. Menenangkan detak jantung kekasih barunya agar tidak berdebar terlalu kencang.

"Aku takut jika mereka melukaimu.." Jaejoong membasahi bibirnya. Ia meletakan kepalanya dibahu Yunho. Memeluknya. "Aku terlewat memprediksi kejadian ini. Aku hampir membuatmu celaka. Kalau saja aku bisa 'melihatnya' lebih awal. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu ikut denganku.."

"Tidak," Yunho menggeleng. "Kalau aku tidak ikut, kau akan bertemu dengan cecunguk-cecunguk itu seorang diri. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatku ngeri. Jae, apapun itu. Tolong beritahu aku dan tidak lagi menantang maut sendirian. Kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mendongak untuk menatap wajah Yunho yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya, "Nee~"

"Jangan bertindak sendiri. Jika kau berniat menolongku. Maka biarkan aku membantu dan menjadi pelindung untukmu.."

"Kau mengerti?"

Jaejoong mengangguk lagi dan lagi. Lalu membiarkan bibirnya kembali tersentuh oleh kehangatan dari seorang Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

.

.

"Apa benar kau sudah jadian dengan Yunho sunbae?" suara seorang yeoja terdengar ketika Jaejoong sedang sibuk merapihkan mejanya yang tiba-tiba saja dipenuhi cairan aneh yang bau.

"Hey, Fortune teller! Aku bertanya padamu.."

Jaejoong tidak menanggapinya. Biasanya juga mereka tidak pernah berbicara padanya. Mengenal yeoja itu saja tidak.

"Kau punya mulutkan? Kenapa tidak jawab?" yeoja itu sudah menarik lengan kiri Jaejoong, membuat wajah cantik Jaejoong meringis karena kuku-kuku panjang yeoja itu sampai melukai kulitnya.

Junsu yang duduk di kursi sebelah Jaejoong langsung berdiri. Wajahnya dipenuhi kegugupan, dialah yang tak sengaja menyebarkan berita pacaran Jaejoong dengan Yunho. Tapi ia tidak berharap murid-murid disekolah akan mengganggu Jaejoong, justru sebaliknya.. ia ingin semua orang tahu agar tak ada lagi yang berani mendekati Yunho sunbae karena kingka sekolah itu kini sudah resmi memiliki kekasih.

Namun kenyataannya, hasil perbuatannya justru telah menyakiti Jaejoong. Junsu bahkan melihat sendiri saat beberapa murid perempuan dikelasnya meletakan cairan aneh dikursi dan meja sang fortune teller pagi ini. Tapi ia tidak berani ikut campur karena takut akan menjadi sasaran berikutnya.

"Lepaskan!" Jaejoong mendorong tubuh yeoja itu agar menghindar darinya. "Lebih baik kau urusi masalah keluargamu yang kacau. Tidak usah memperdulikan urusanku.."

Yeoja itu tampak 'tertampar' dengan perkataan Jaejoong. Namja itu tahu mengenai keluarganya. "Aku tidak rela orang sepertimu menjadi pacarnya.."

"Dan aku lebih tak rela jika orang sepertimu menyentuh kulitku.." jawab Jaejoong lebih kasar,

"Kau akan kena batunya, aku yakin. Yunho sunbae akan memutuskanmu sebentar lagi. Ia akan mengerti jika semua orang disekolah ini tidak merestui hubunganmu dengan Yunho Sunbae.."

"Aku merestuinya.." Junsu mengacungkan tangannya dan disambut tatapan mematikan dari yeoja bernama Lee Sun Ah. Murid kelas sebelah.

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat kepolosan teman sekelasnya. Iapun kembali membersihkan meja dan kursinya.

"Maaf, ini bukan kelasmu. Lebih baik kau segera pergi dari sini.." Jaejoong mengusir Sun Ah dan membuat yeoja itu menggeram marah. Namun akhirnya ia memilih pergi.

"Boleh aku bantu membersihkannya?" Junsu yang merasa bersalah kini mengambil tissue dari tasnya. Ketika mendapat anggukan dari Jaejoong, ia tersenyum senang. "Aku pembersih yang baik. Aku biasa mengepel dan mencuci dirumah. Aku pasti bisa membersihkan bangku dan mejanya sampai mengkilap.."

Jaejoong tertawa kecil mendengarnya. "Tidak perlu sampai mengkilap, cukup sampai bersih saja.."

Junsu tampak sangat senang. Ini pertama kalinya ia tampak akrab dengan Jaejoong. Ia selalu ingin akrab dengan namja cantik itu.

"Aku sangat ingin sepertimu.." Junsu menceritakan tentang kartu tarot yang ia gunakan dan ramalan abal-abal ciptaannya. "Aku meramal Yunho sunbae mati tersetrum listrik. Kurasa aku sangat bodoh, Yoochun sunbae bahkan mentertawakanku.."

"Bagaimana tidak tertawa jika ramalanmu sangatlah aneh?" Yoochun dan Yunho muncul didepan kelas I-A. "Hallo, adik kelas. Sedang apa?"

Yunho terkejut begitu melihat meja dan kursi Jaejoong, "Ada apa ini? Siapa yang melakukannya?"

Jaejoong meninggikan pundaknya, berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Apa kau tidak punya bayangan?" Yunho menatapnya cemas, "Aneh, biasanya kau selalu update dan tahu kejadian-kejadian yang penting.."

"Mungkin karena ini kejadian yang tidak penting.." Jaejoong tersenyum, "Sudah, jangan dipikirkan. Jika kau mentraktirku makan kare di kantin siang nanti, aku yakin jika moodku akan kembali membaik.."

"Aku akan membelikan apapun yang kau inginkan.." Yunho ikut tersenyum karena senyuman Jaejoong kali ini sungguhan, bukan pura-pura.

"Aku juga mau ditraktir.." Junsu terlihat malu-malu sambil mengosok-gosok hidungnya dengan tissue kotor ditangannya.

"Kau ngapain minta traktir juga, eoh?" Yoochun menepuk-nepuk pundak Junsu. "Tapi karena kau sudah membantu pacarnya Yunho, maka aku mau mentraktirmu.."

"Sungguh, Sunbae?" Junsu berbinar-binar riang, "Traktir aku ramyeon dan bibimbab?"

"Apapun juga boleh.."

Mereka berempat tertawa sangat lebar. Namun kegembiaraan itu jutsru dimata-matai oleh beberapa yeoja yang tidak menyukai kehadiran dua adik kelas mereka yang bisa dengan mudahnya berdekatan dengan dua kingka sekolah paling terkenal di Shinki School.

"Woyong ah, panggil genk Ji Hun. Aku ingin mereka mengurung dua adik kelas kita yang tidak tahu diri. Berandalan-berandalan itu sudah berpengalaman dengan hal seperti ini. Suruh mereka memberi pelajaran pada keduanya. Aku akan membayar berapapun yang diminta Ji Hun and the Genk.."

Jaejoong yang entah kenapa menerima kelebatan bayangan dalam pikirannya mulai merasa panik. Ia meremas tangannya sendiri sembari berpikir keras.

Ketika waktunya jam makan siang, Jaejoong berusaha membicarakannya pada sang kekasih.

Mereka berempat mengitari meja kantin sambil memesan makanan favorit masing-masing. "Emm.. Yunho ah?"

"Eum?" Yunho sibuk menyantap kare dagingnya, menu yang sama dengan Jaejoongnya.

"Jika pelajaranmu sudah selesai sore ini, bisakah kau langsung menjemputku didepan kelas?"

"Menjemputmu didepan kelas?" Yunho tampak bingung. Biasanya mereka akan janjian didepan pintu gerbang sekolah. Tapi mengapa mendadak Jaejoong meminta hal ini?

"Apa kau 'melihat' sesuatu?" Yoochun menangkap mimik cemas Jaejoong, "Kau takut jika seseorang melukaimu, ya?"

Jaejoong mengangguk pelan, "Aku merasa jika beberapa orang siap menungguku didepan gerbang sekolah. Ingin berbuat yang tidak-tidak padaku.."

"HAH?" teriakan Yunho membuat seisi kantin menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. "Maksudmu, ada yang ingin melukai pacar Jung Yunho yang paling cantik dan imut ini, eoh?"

Yoochun ikut malu mendengarnya, "Kau jangan berlebihan, Yun. Kau mau membuat malu kami bertiga? Tidak bisakah kau pelankan sedikit suaramu?"

"Tidak. Ini masalah penting, Yoochun" Yunho berteriak semakin keras. "Jae, sekarang katakan padaku. Yang mana orangnya? Apakah wajahnya ada di kantin ini?"

Jaejoong menggeleng, "Aku tidak tahu, 'penglihatanku' semakin kabur. Tidak seperti biasanya.."

Yunho menangkup pipi Jaejoong, memaksanya untuk menatap mata Yunho dalam-dalam. "Kalau begitu, kita izin saja. Aku akan membawamu pulang sekarang.."

"Semua belum terjadi, bisa saja penglihatanku salah.." Jaejoong menggeleng,

"Tapi kau tidak pernah salah sebelum ini! Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu.."

Jaejoong berganti menangkup pipi Yunho, "Ada dirimu yang mengawasi dan menjemputku nanti. Aku akan menunggumu, tidak akan kemana-mana selain dikelas. Sampai kau menjemputku.."

Yoochun menengahi mereka berdua, "Bisakah kalian bersikap wajar? Berhentilah bersikap bagai romeo and juliet! Kita ini ada dikantin sekolah. Bahkan para guru ikut menonton sejak tadi.."

Jaejoong menyudahi makan siangnya. "Aku kekelas lebih dulu, ada yang ingin kukerjakan.."

"Aku juga.." Yunho mengikutinya. Ia ingin membicarakan ini lebih lanjut dengan Jaejoong. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu hanya bisa melongo menatap punggung belakang kedua temannya.

.

.

.

"Kata umma, jika jodohku sudah muncul. Aku akan mulai merasakan kehilangan kekuatanku sebagai fortune teller secara perlahan. Hingga akhirnya aku menikah dengannya.." Jaejoong memberitahu Yunho ketika mereka berjalan berdua menuju kelas.

"Itulah kenapa, sejak kemaren dan hari ini.. kau kesulitan menebak apa yang akan terjadi?"

Jaejoong mengangguk, "Kurasa begitu. Pikiranku belakangan ini juga menjadi lebih tenang. Tidak rumit seperti biasanya.."

Yunho berhenti mendadak dan memilih untuk memeluk Jaejoong dengan erat, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan sesuatu terjadi padamu. Aku akan melindungimu, aku juga yakin.. jika buku mengenai fortune teller itu hanya berisi kebohongan.."

"Buku mengenai fortune teller?" dahi Jaejoong mengerut,

"Changmin yang membelinya. Tapi aku sudah menyuruh untuk membuangnya.."

Jaejoong melihat kecemasan dimata kekasihnya, "Apa isinya?"

"Mengenai kematian mendadak yang sering terjadi pada kebanyakan fortune teller. Mereka akan mati muda.."

Jaejoong tersenyum geli, "Ummaku juga seorang fortune teller, dia meninggal ketika usiaku menginjak empat belas tahun. Kurasa, kematian adalah hal yang tidak akan pernah bisa diprediksi dengan tepat. Siapa yang tahu jika kau akan 'pergi' lebih dulu dariku?"

"Atau justru kita berdua ditakdirkan berumur panjang? Bersama sampai jadi kakek-kakek yang memiliki dua puluh lima cucu.." Yunho mencubit pipi Jaejoong dan berlari cepat menuju kelasnya.

"YAA! Kenapa bersamamu harus serba 'dua puluh lima', eoh?" Jaejoong ikut mengejar Yunho, menarik-narik belakang kemejanya sambil tertawa bersama.

Tidak mengidahkan sepasang genk laki-laki dan perempuan yang sedang menatap pasangan kasmaran yang berlarian disepanjang koridor sekolah.

"Jadi dia.. si fortune teller?" seorang namja bernama Ji Hun yang dikenal sebagai ketua genk berandalan sekolah melipat kedua tangannya didada seraya menatap wajah Jaejoong. "Tak kusangka dia sangat mempesona. Wajar jika atlet bodoh itu terpikat padanya. Kurasa Yunho yang tidak cocok untuknya. Dia lebih baik berpacaran denganku.."

"Apa?" Ji Min mengerang kesal, "Jaejoong yang tidak sepadan dengannya. Yunho lebih cocok berpasangan denganku.."

"Itu kan katamu, tapi menurut laki-laki disekolah ini.. Yunho yang tidak sepadan dengannya.."

"Kenapa kau malah membalikkan topik? Aku sudah membayarmu, lebih baik kau kerjakan tugasmu dengan baik.." Ji Min malah jadi emosi. "Aku tunggu hasilnya. Awas kalau sampai gagal, kita berdua bisa terancam dikeluarkan dari sekolah.."

"Kau lihat saja nanti.." Ji Hun tersenyum sambil menyalakan sepuntung rokok ditangannya.

.

.

.

"Pelajaran sudah selesai, kalian semua bisa segera pulang.." seru sosaengnim dikelas Jaejoong. Lima menit kemudian semua murid dikelas mulai beranjak pergi, kecuali Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" Junsu sudah bersiap untuk pergi. Namun melihat Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam tanpa bergeming membuatnya penasaran.

"Aku menunggu Yunho.." Jaejoong melirik jam dinding dikelasnya. "Tapi kurasa pelajarannya lebih lama dari kita. Atau jangan-jangan ada pelajaran tambahan?"

"Mungkin saja. Bagaimana kalau kita tunggu didepan kelas Yunho Sunbae? Kau bisa melihatnya belajar?" Junsu menawarkan saran padanya.

"Usul yang bagus," Jaejoong setuju, ia mengangguk dan meninggalkan tasnya didalam laci mejanya. Mereka berdua dengan riang menuju kelas Yunho dan Yoochun.

Tidak sadar jika dua orang namja sudah mengikuti mereka berdua. Tepat dibelokan koridor yang dekat dengan toilet, dua namja itu memutuskan untuk membekap mulut Jaejoong dan Junsu dengan sapu tangan yang berisi obat bius.

"Ummmppp..." Jaejoong meronta ketika mulutnya ditutup, pandangannya tiba-tiba mengabur dan kegelapan mulai menutupi pandangannya.

Tubuhnya sudah terkulai, lemas. Ji Hun dengan cepat menggendong tubuh jaejoong dan membawanya kedalam mobil ditempat tersembunyi. Ji Min dan teman-teman yeojanya yang lain bertugas mengalihkan perhatian para guru untuk tidak berkeliling di sepanjang koridor sekolah. Menutupi kecurigaan atas tindakan teman-teman suruhannya.

.

.

.

Satu jam kemudian pelajaran berakhir dikelas yunho. Ia hampir stress karena mendapatkan pelajaran tambahan disaat Jaejoong benar-benar membutuhkannya. Ia dan Yoochun menjadi yang paling pertama keluar dari kelas. Namun ketika tak ada seorangpun didalam kelas I-A, membuat dadanya berdebar sangat kencang.

"Apa maksudnya, Yoochun? Kenapa jaejoongku tidak ada?" Yunho mencari laci meja Jaejoong dan menemukan sebuah tas dengan gantungan kunci gajah. "Ini tasnya Jaejoong! Kenapa orangnya malah tidak ada?"

Yoochun tidak tahu jawabannya, "Mungkin ia ditoilet, kita coba cari saja?"

Yunho memeluk tas Jaejoong dan mengangguk. Mereka berdua mencari di toilet terdekat. Namun tak menemukan siapapun disana.

"Apa ada yang menculik Jaejoong?" Yunho mulai cemas,

"Juga Junsu?" Yoochun mengambil sebuah pensil bermotif lumba-lumba yang terjatuh dikoridor dekat toilet. Pensil yang pernah dilihat Yoochun sering digunakan untuk menandai kehadiran para anggota klub badminton oleh Junsu, managernya.

"Ini gawat. Mereka berdua diculik, Yoochun!" Yunho menatap wajah cemas sobatnya. "Haruskah kita memberitahu kabar ini pada guru-guru disekolah?"

"Kita minta teman-teman klub untuk mencari mereka dulu, setidaknya diseluruh tempat disekolah ini.." usul Yoohun dan diikuti anggukan kepala sobatnya.

Mereka berlari menuju klub yang masih tersisa beberapa orang. Keduanya meminta bantuan teman-teman mereka. Namun setelah setengah jam lebih, Yunho masih tidak menemukan keberadaan Jaejoong dan Junsu.

"Aish, brengsek. Seharusnya aku kabur saja tadi dari kelas. Kenapa harus menunggu sampai kelas selesai, ha?" Yunho sudah menonjok batang pohon besar sebagai pelampiasan kekesalannya. Membuat jemari-jemari tangannya tergores.

Dipeluknya tas milik Jaejoong, namun suara getaran dari dalam tasnya membuat Yunho terkejut. Ia gelagapan membuka isi tas kekasihnya. Sebuah panggilan dari Changmin, sobatnya yang sedang sakit dan kini masih ada dirumahnya.

"Changmin?" Yunho mengangkat panggilan ponsel Jaejoong dengan buru-buru, siapa tahu temannya itu tahu dimana keberadaan Jaejoong sekarang.

"Yunho? Apa ini kau? Kenapa kau dan Yoochun tidak mengangkat panggilanku diponsel kalian?"

"Changmin, Jaejoong diculik. Hanya bersisa tasnya saja. Junsu juga.." Yunho menjawabnya dengan panik.

"HAH? Diculik?" Changmin yang masih sakit karena radang amandelnya kini harus menerima shock yang membuat panasnya semakin tinggi.

"Apa Jaejoong tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu sebelumnya?" suara Changmin semakin serak karena lehernya memanas lagi, "Biasanya ia memberikan petunjuk-petunjuk lebih dahulu, bisakah kau cari? Ditas? Dibuku tulis misalnya? Atau diponselnya?"

Mata yunho terbelalak kaget, ia langsung mencarinya didalam tasnya Jaejoong. Mengabaikan suara Changmin yang masih terdengar panik. Iapun memeriksa kotak pesan diponsel Jaejoong, mencoba mencari petunjuk yang mungkin ditinggalkan kekasihnya. Dan matanya tercekat karena ada dua buah pesan yang belum sempat terkirim. Pesan yang ditunjukan untuknya.

'Aku melihat sebuah bayangan aneh didalam kepalaku ketika pelajaran akan berakhir, Yun. Sebuah tempat yang tidak pernah kudatangi sebelumnya. Aku bisa melihat sebuah pohon cherry merah didekat jendela kecil berteralis. Ada tumpukan kardus-kardus dan botol minuman kosong disana. Tampaknya sebuah gudang tak terpakai. Juga..'

Isi pesannya terputus. Yunho lanjut menekan pesan kedua dibawahnya.

'Juga sebuah tulisan 'Dessert' yang kulihat agak jauh dari jendela kecil itu. Sebuah bangunan bernama 'Dessert'..'

Tangan Yunho bergertar, "Changmin, apa kau tahu bangunan bernama 'Dessert'?"

Changmin mengerang aneh, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Itu toko roti tua yang hampir bangkrut karena letaknya yang jauh dari keramaian. Toko disudut jalanan Sincheon. Hampir tak ada kendaraan yang lewat disana. Memang untuk apa kau tanyakan toko jelek itu?"

"Terimakasih, Changmin. Kau sangat membantuku.." Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan berlari menemui Yoochun yang sudah dibanjiri keringatnya sendiri.

"Yoochun, ikut aku. Aku tahu dimana Jaejoong dan Junsu?"

"Hah?"

Yunho menunjukan pesan diponsel Jaejoong. "Sebuah gudang yang berada tak jauh dari toko roti tua bernama 'Dessert'.."

.

.

.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

.

.

Jaejoong mengerang, pusing dikepalanya semakin menjadi. Ia setengah sadar ketika tubuhnya dibawa masuk kedalam gudang kosong yang berantakan. Semantara Junsu masih diikat dan tidak sadarkan diri didalam mobil.

Mereka hanya memindahkan Jaejoong karena memang namja cantik itulah sasaran utama mereka. Baek Ji Min yang menyuruh genk berandalan itu untuk menon-sterilkan Jaejoong. Menyuruhnya melakukan hal yang sangat jahat hingga Yunho tidak akan meliriknya lagi, apalagi menjadikan Jaejoong kekasihnya.

"Dia sangat cantik, jika Ji Min memintaku memerawaninya. Mana mungkin aku menolak?" Ji Hun menatap tubuh berseragam Jaejoong yang kini dibaringkan dialaskan selembar kardus.

Iapun menyuruh para anggotanya keluar, meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kasihan, hanya karena kecemburuan yeoja gila itu kau sampai terkena getahnya.." Ji Hun membuka tiga kancing paling atas seragam Jaejoong. "Padahal aku tak pernah punya dendam padamu. Kecuali pada Yunho. Karena adik perempuanku pernah ditolak cintanya oleh kekasihmu yang songong itu.."

Jaejoong hanya mengerang sambil menahan tangan Ji Hun dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Kau pasti sangat pusing dan lemas, lebih baik kau diam dan nikmati saja semuanya. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang jika semua sudah selesai.." Ji Hun membuka sabuk celana jaejoong dan membuangnya sembarangan.

Ji Hun mengambil dua buah tabung kaca kecil. "Aku punya sesuatu untukmu. Anggap saja hadiah pertemuan pertama kita, hey fortune teller.."

Ji Hun terkekeh sembari menuangkan cairan bening dari salah satu tabung kaca kedalam bibir Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu menolak dan memukul-mukul Ji Hun dengan lemah, seluruh tenaganya habis. Tubuhnya bagai ikan tak bertulang karena pengaruh obat bius yang sempat dihirupnya.

Kini ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang sedang diminumnya mengingat cairan panas itu kini mengalir memasuki kerongkongannya. Membuatnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Kau akan tahu apa yang sudah kau minum saat kita memulainya.." Ji Hun bersiap untuk membuka celananya sendiri namun suara perkelahian diluar gudang membuatnya menunda tindakannya.

Iapun membuka pintu gudang dan mendapati dua orang yang sedang berkelahi. Yunho dan Yoochun, dua kingka sekolah yang pernah membuatnya iri.

"Lepaskan Jaejoong, Ji Hun. Ia tidak pernah punya salah padamu.." Yunho berteriak sambil mencengkram kerah baju Ji Hun, mantan teman dekatnya ketika mereka pernah sama-sama belajar dikelas pertama, namun akhirnya berubah menjadi musuh bebuyutannya.

"Lepaskan dia? Aku normal, Yun. Sosok cantik dan seksi sepertinya, yang ditawarkan secara gratis bahkan dibayar mahal oleh Baek Ji Min, mana mungkin dilepaskan begitu saja?"

Yunho menggeram marah dan menonjok mantan temannya itu, "Jika kau menyentuh Jaejoong seujung rambut saja.."

"Aku sudah menyentuhnya, kau mau apa, ha?" Ji Hun tertawa keras, puas melihat urat-urat kemarahan yang muncul diwajah Yunho.

"Aku sudah melepas tiga kancingnya, juga sudah membuang sabuk celananya. Tinggal satu yang belum kulakukan, yaitu melepaskan celana dalamnya.."

Tonjokan keras kembali menghancurkan tepi bibir Ji Hun yang malah tertawa semakin keras.

Lalu suara lutut yang jatuh diatas tanah membuat Ji Hun membuka matanya penuh kekagetan. Yunho, musuhnya yang memiliki keangkuhan dan kesombongan tiada tara itu kini mau berlutut didepannya.

"Dulu kau pernah berlutut dan mengemis didepanku untuk memintaku menerima adik perempuanmu sebagai kekasihku. Tapi aku tidak mengindahkannya.." mata Yunho berkaca-kaca, tangannya sudah mencengkram celana panjang Han Ji Hun yang tampak tercengang, tidak mengira dengan tindakan gila mantan teman dekatnya dulu.

"Dulu aku masih kelas satu, masih sombong dan arogan.." Yunho menatap Ji Hun yang mendadak tampak depresi seolah-olah bayangan masa lalu kini menghantuinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika adikmu memilih untuk bunuh diri.." Yunho meneteskan air matanya, "Aku tidak memperdulikan pertemanan kita, bahkan saat itu kau sampai berlutut didepanku. Tapi sekali lagi Ji Hun.. dalam hal ini.. Jaejoong tidak bersalah. Ia hanya sedang sial karena menjadi kekasihku. Ia bahkan tak pernah tahu mengenai kejadian ini. Jadi aku mohon.."

Ji Hun ikut meneteskan air matanya, membiarkan ujung celananya ditarik-tarik oleh Yunho. Rasa sayang yang beralih menjadi benci.. kini kembali menemukan jalannya kembali.

"Aku mohon, jangan libatkan Jaejoong.."

Ia pernah sangat menyanyangi Yunho sebagai sahabat baik. Karena orang yang sedang berlutut ini pernah menolongnya dari maut. Tapi orang ini pula yang telah membuatnya kehilangan adik perempuannya.

"Awalnya aku bermaksud melupakan segalanya dengan tidak berurusan denganmu. Aku memilih menjadi berandalan sekolah untuk melupakan rasa sakit karena kehilangan adik yang kusayang. Tapi begitu mendapatkan kesempatan dari Ji Min untuk 'merusak' orang yang paling kau cintai.." Han Ji Hun terkekeh. "Aku tergoda.."

Ji Hunpun menendang perut Yunho dan masuk kedalam gudang, berniat untuk menguncinya agar tidak ada yang mengganggu rencananya 'merusak' namja cantik itu dan menghancurkan hati Yunho hingga berkeping-keping.

Namun kedua tangan Yunho mencoba menahan pintu gudang dengan keras. Kesepuluh jemarinya bahkan sampai harus terjepit untuk mencegah Ji Hun menutup pintu gudang yang terbuat dari besi yang sudah berkarat.

Yunho meringis karena jemarinya berubah menjadi ungu. Tangannya terjepit.

Ji Hun tidak tahan lagi, iapun membuka pintu gudang dan menarik Yunho masuk lalu mengunci pintu gudang itu dari dalam.

"Baik, bagaimana jika kita taruhan?" Ji Hun menawarkan sebuah tabung gelas kaca pada Yunho.

"Didalam sini terdapat racun yang sangat mematikan. Aku berencana memperkosa kekasihmu lebih dulu, baru membunuhnya.." Ji Hun tertekeh seram, menakuti Yunho yang tampak shock dan menatap tubuh penuh erangan Jaejoong. Tak jauh dari mereka.

"Jika kau menang, maka aku akan membebaskan Jaejoong dan kau bisa membawanya pergi sekarang juga. Tapi jika aku menang, maka kau yang harus meminum racun mematikan ini.."

Yunho kesulitan menelan salivanya. Ia melirik kearah Jaejoong yang terlihat kepanasan dan gelisah, namun belum juga membuka kedua matanya.

"Baik, aku terima.." Yunho menyanggupinya.

"Aku punya koin emas, kau pilih salah satunya. Jika sesuai dengan pilihanmu, kau menang. Jika sebaliknya, kau minum racunnya.."

Yunho mengangguk lagi, "Aku pilih kepala.."

"Oke.." Ji Hun melempar koin emasnya dan jatuh tepat diatas punggung tangannya. Senyumnya langsung melebar. "Sayangnya, kematian sudah menunggumu, Yunho.."

"Ekor.." Ji Hun menunjukkan muka koin yang berada diatas.

Yunho hanya bisa pasrah meski kedua kakinya bergetar sangat hebat. "Kau tidak akan ingkar janji, bukan? Kau tidak akan menyakiti dan mengganggu Jaejoong jika aku sudah meminum racun itu?"

"Diluar ada Yoochun, aku akan memberikan Jaejoong padanya.." Ji Hun mengulurkan tabung kaca kecil berisi cairan bening. "Minum dan kau akan merasa seperti terbakar.."

Tangan Yunho bergetar, iapun menerima racun ditangan Ji Hun dan meminumnya sekali teguk. Rasa panas langsung menjalar ditenggorokannya. Ia tidak menyesal melakukan semua ini demi menyelamatkan Jaejoong.

Ia bahkan masih mengingat percakapannya tadi siang bersama Jaejoong, tentang kematian.

'Maaf, aku tidak bisa memberikanmu dua puluh lima anak, Jae. Aku juga tidak bisa memberikan dua puluh lima cucu untukmu..'

Yunho menangis dan tubuhnya mulai melemas. Iapun jatuh dibawah kaki Ji Hun dan mulai kehilangan kesadarannya. Yang terakhir didengarnya adalah teriakan penuh tawa dari mantan sobatnya itu sebelum kegelapan membawanya.

Ji Hun tertawa lebar. Bukan karena pembalasan dendamnya akhirnya selesai. Namun karena triknya berhasil membohongi Yunho yang dengan mudahnya dibodohi oleh ucapannya.

Ji Hun keluar dari gudang dan menguncinya kembali.

"Kalian semua berhenti.." teriak Ji Hun pada anak buahnya yang sedang mengeroyok Yoochun yang sudah babak belur. Ia kalah jumlah. Satu banding enam orang.

"Sial kau, Yunho.." geram Yoochun karena sobatnya itu malah tidak membantunya. Yoochun akhirnya ambruk diatas tanah berlumut dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Kita pergi. Letakan namja didalam mobil itu dekat Yoochun. Semua urusan sudah selesai.."

.

.

.

Yunho membuka kedua matanya yang buram, ia tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas. Namun kepalanya serasa ingin pecah. Ia tidak tahu jam berapa dan dimana dirinya berada, yang bisa ia temukan hanyalah sesosok tubuh yang memiliki kulit yang halus dan mulus.

Yunho tidak tahan lagi, ia merasa libidonya memuncak dan sesuatu telah membuat sesak dirinya. Iapun membuka celananya, juga dasinya, seragamnya.. lalu terakhir.. celana dalamnya..

Yunho tidak ingat apa-apa. Pandangannya tidak jelas. Namun ia tahu sesuatu yang sangat penting. Seseorang sedang bersamanya.

"Eum.." ia bisa mendengar suara erangan dari bibir merah cherry itu.

"Ahh..." Yunho tertawa lebar ketika tangannya mulai menelusuri tubuh putih itu dan menggusap miliknya yang tertutup celana. Dengan tidak sabar Yunho membuka seluruh pakaian yang tersisa dan membuat sosok itu telanjang. Tak terbalut benda apapun ditubuhnya.

"Unnghh.." Jaejoong juga tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi, ia menerima segala sentuhan Yunho. Apalagi ketika tubuh sang kekasih menindih sosok cantik dan mungil dibawahnya, Jaejoong mulai mengerang.

Badan Yunho seperti atlet pada umumnya, kekar dan berotot. Sementara badan Jaejoong sangat kecil dan rapuh. Tubuhnya bahkan mulai tenggelam dibawah tindihan namja bermata musang itu, terutama ketika lengan kekar Yunho membuka kedua paha Jaejoong lebar-lebar. Membiarkan sesuatu menerobos tubuh kecilnya dengan paksa.

"Arrkhh..." Jaejoong menjerit sakit pada awalnya. Ia tidak sadar dan apa yang telah dimasukan kedalam bagian bawah tubuhnya. Sesuatu yang panjang dan besar. Berkedut-kedut didalam tubuhnya.

Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya yang masih tidak memberikan pandangan yang jelas. Namun ia bisa melihat pohon cherry merah yang melambai-lambai padanya dari balik jendela kecil berteralis.

Juga sesuatu yang keluar dan masuk dibawah tubuhnya. 'Bernapas' disana dan membuat tubuhnya 'lapar' ingin dimanjakan.

"Ahh.. ah.. ah.." Jaejoong mendesah karena tubuhnya mengikuti gerakan dorongan dan tarikan Yunho. Kedua lengan kekarnya menyentuh pinggang Jaejoong dan mengaturnya sesuai keinginannya.

Tubuh Jaejoong dibawah kendali Yunho. Ia merasa lemas dan pasrah, namun juga merasakan nikmat yang tidak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata. Apalagi ketika sesuatu yang besar dan panjang itu tampak mengedut keras dan membengkak didalam, lalu menyiram tubuhnya dengan cairan yang membuat hangat.

"Ngghh.. ahh.."

Angin dingin membuat Jaejoong memeluk leher Yunho tanpa sadar. Mereka melakukannya dengan gelora yang membakar tubuh mereka karena obat perangsang yang sangat kuat yang diberikan Ji Hun pada keduanya.

Yunho tidaklah menelan racun mematikan. Tapi justru menelan racun yang dapat meningkatkan gairah seksnya dan membuat Jaejoong mendesah dibawah cahaya sinar matahari yang mulai berwarna kemerahan.

Langit senja menjadi saksi bisu dari sebuah rahasia takdir yang sempat diramal oleh seorang namja cantik yang kini sibuk tenggelam dalam pelukan sang kekasih.

Bagaimana kisahnya berlanjut? Apa sesuatu akan menunggunya ketika ia telah benar-benar membuka kedua mata bulatnya yang indah?

Seandainya Yunho dan Jaejoong tahu jika ada tiga orang yang sedang melakukan perjalanan menuju tempat kejadian perkara. Dimana Changmin, Jihye dan Yejin umma merasa sangat cemas dengan keberadaan Yunho yang tak kunjung pulang..

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

.

.

Disebuah rumah mewah yang terletak didalam kompleks yang elit, Ji Hun keluar dari mobilnya dan berjalan tergesa-gesa.

Ia mendekati seorang yeoja cantik yang sudah menunggunya didalam bar mini dirumahnya.

Yeoja cantik itu sudah menelan wine dari gelas 'anggur'nya. Tampak menikmati kemenangannya.

"Bagaimana Ji Hun? Apa dia sesuai dengan 'selera' mu?" Ji Min tersenyum saat melihat Ji Hun mendekatinya.

"Aku mengembalikannya. Jangan hubungi aku lagi.." Ji Hun menyerahkan semua uang yang diberikan Ji Min padanya.

"Apa ini? Kau bilang semua urusan sudah beres saat aku menelponmu? Katakan, apa kau sudah 'menodainya'?"

Ji Hun tersenyum miris, "Aku tidak tega dengannya. Ia tidak bersalah, dan aku tak pernah menghukum orang yang 'tidak bersalah' jika bukan karena rayuan mautmu.."

Ji Hun sudah berjalan pergi. Namun berhenti sesaat untuk memberikan peringatan padanya.

"Jangan menyentuh jaejoong ataupun Yunho lagi. Jangan mencari gara-gara dengan mereka berdua. Atau aku.." Ji Hyun sudah berbalik dan menunjukan cara memotong leher dengan tangannya, "Akan meringkusmu dengan mudah, juga memperkosamu dengan sadis jika kau melanggarnya.."

Mata Baek Ji Min membuka lebar. Ia tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran berandalan didepannya.

"Bukannya kita sekutu? Sekawan?"

"Aku tak pernah punya sekutu. Apa kau tak pernah mengetahui masa laluku Ji Min?" Ji Hun melempar sebuah foto lama yang berada dikantong celananya. Foto yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari dompetnya.

Ji Min terkejut dan menjatuhkan gelas winenya. Ia tak menyangka jika Han Ji Hun pernah mempunyai hubungan dekat dengan Jung Yunho. "Apa kau.. sahabatnya?"

"Mantan sahabat.. lebih tepatnya.."

.

.

.

Changmin yang sedang demam dan memiliki radang amandel memaksa untuk ikut ketika Yejin umma dan Jihye ingin mencari Yunho. Mereka langsung panik setelah ia memberitahu kejadian penculikan Jaejoong dan pertanyaan Yunho mengenai toko roti tua yang hampir bangkrut.

"Apa ini tempatnya? Kenapa menakutkan begini? Aku tidak pernah tahu ada jalanan seseram ini?" Yejin umma menengok kesegala arah, taksi yang mengantarkannya sudah sampai disudut jalanan Sincheon. Tepat didepan sebuah toko roti yang sudah tutup.

"Apa kita perlu menghubungi polisi, Changmin oppa?" Jihye yang ketakutan melihat pepohonan liar yang tumbuh, juga jalanan gelap tanpa lampu.

"Nanti saja. Kita harus pastikan dulu keberadaan mereka.." Changmin yang masih memdinginkan lehernya dengan tissue basah mulai melihat-lihat kesekitar. Ia berjalan menelusuri jalanan setapak kearah gudang tua. Hampir tidak ada sinar lampu. Hanya ada sorot cahaya matahari yang hampir menghilang diujung cakrawala.

Yejin umma dan Jihye berjalan dibelakangnya. Menarik-narik ujung sweater abu-abu Changmin sambil berteriak-teriak ketakutan.

"YAA! Yoochun ah?" Changmin terkejut saat melihat sobatnya babak belur dan pingsan dibawah sebuah pohon.

"Siapa orang disebelahnya?" Yejin umma juga shock saat melihat dua anak muda jatuh pingsan ditanah yang kotor.

"Dia junsu, manager klub kami.." Changmin menepuk-nepuk pipi Yoochun, pemuda itu segera mengerjapkan kedua matanya sambil mengerang kesakitan.

"Aduh, pipiku sakit.." Yoochun merasakan panas dan perih dipipinya. Berkali-kali ia mendapat tonjokan dan pukulan dibahunya.

"Yoochun, mana Yunho dan Jaejoong?" Changmin bertanya padanya. "Kenapa kau luka-luka begini? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Yoochun mencoba untuk duduk. Sekujur badannya sakit, juga kepalanya. "Kami dihajar oleh genknya Ji Hun. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Yunho. Terakhir aku melihatnya.."

Yoochun menunjuk gudang yang berada didepan mereka. "..ada didalam gudang itu bersama Ji Hun.."

"Gudang?" Jihye mengamati gudang yang pintunya sudah berkarat. Ia mencoba menggerakan pintunya, namun tak kunjung terbuka. "Pintunya terkunci.."

Changmin menyuruh Yoochun membangunkan Junsu dan mengecheck keadaannya. Ia sendiri sudah berjalan dan berkeliling mengitari gudang, siapa tahu menemukan celah untuk bisa masuk kesana.

"Ah, untunglah ada jendela kecil.." Changmin menemukan jendela kecil berteralis disisi belakang gudang. Dimana ada pohon cherry yang menutupi pandangan kearah jendela.

"Yunho? Jaejoong? Apa kalian didalam?" Changmin menyipitkan matanya, mencoba melihat suasana gudang yang sangat gelap. Hanya ada tumpukan kardus didalamnya. "Yunho? Jae... joong.. ah..."

Changmin shock, tak mampu berkata apa-apa begitu melihat dua tubuh yang saling berpelukan, menempel erat dalam kegelapan. Pantulan cahaya dari luar tepat menyorot kearah belakang kepala Yunho. Dan dari sanalah Changmin akhirnya tahu satu kenyataan yang mengerikan.

"Ah, ini apa?" Jihye menginjak sebuah kunci yang ada didepan pintu gudang. "Mungkin ini kuncinya?"

"JANGAN! Jangan dibukaaaaa..." teriak Changmin sambil berlari, mencegah yeoja manis berusia empat belas tahun itu membuka pintu gudang lebar-lebar. Hingga Yejin umma, Yoochun dan Junsu bisa melihat dua sosok yang sedang melakukan adegan intim diatas usia sembilan belas tahun.

"Astaga..." Yejin umma tampak blank dan jeritan Jihye sudah terdengar seseantaro Korea.

Malam itu, Changmin dan Yoochun harus membawa pulang semuanya dengan susah payah.

"YUNHO, anak kurang ajar. Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jaejoong?"

"Oppa, kau tidak sopan. Tidak bisakah menunggu sampai kalian berdua menikah, eoh?"

"Hiks.. mataku ternodai.."

"Yunho, apa yang terjadi sobat?"

Seruan, teriakan, hujatan dan kecaman terdengar dimana-mana. Yejin umma memang menyetujui hubungan Yunho dan Jaejoong. Tapi tidak dengan tindakannya.

.

.

.

"Bersihkan seluruh badanmu. Bilas sampai bersih.." Yejin umma sudah menelanjangi Yunho dan menggosok tubuhnya dengan sabun batangan dihalaman belakang rumah. Ingat. Dihalaman belakang alias diluar rumah hanya dengan boxer bergambar winie the pooh.

"Umma, aku bisa sendiri. Aku bisa mandi sendiri.." Yunho yang terus menerus diguyur air dikepalanya tampak kesulitan bernafas. Ummanya hampir menyempotnya dengan selang air yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiram tanaman atau mengisi air kolam.

"Umurmu sudah delapan belas tahun, kenapa kau malah berbuat yang tidak-tidak hah? Haruskah umma balik memandikanmu seperti kau waktu kecil? Tidak lihat uban dirambut umma mu ini sudah banyak, eoh?" Yejin umma menjitak kepala Yunho dan memukul-mukul putranya. Ia memandikan sendiri Yunho dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sudah malam begini, Yunho sunbae bisa masuk angin?" Junsu menatap melas Yunho yang masih dipukul sang umma dihalaman rumah.

"Kau masih memikirkannya? Dia enak-enakan 'tidur' dengan Jaejoong, sementara aku dihajar sampai babak belur.."

"Tapi Yunho sunbae bilang jika Ji Hun memberinya racun mematikan, ia tidak tahu kalau ternyata yang diminumnya malah obat perangsang.."

"Besok aku akan memberinya pelajaran, berani-beraninya bertindak seperti ini. Dasar pengecut!"

Yoochun sudah berbaring diatas tatami karena badannya remuk total. Junsu membantu mengompres luka-lukanya.

Sementara Jaejoong sudah dibaringkan diatas kasur yang sempat menjadi kasur peristirahatan Changmin ketika sakit. Akibat obat bius dan obat perangsang yang diminumnya, Jaejoong masih jatuh tertidur tanpa tahu apa yang sedang terjadi dengan kekasihnya.

"Bagaimana jika Jaejoong sadar nanti? Apa kau mau tanggung jawab jika pemuda itu depresi dan jatuh sakit?" Yejin umma menyampho kepala Yunho hingga wajah-wajahnya. Membuat Yunho menyemburkan busa-busa dari mulutnya.

"Umma, kau mau membunuhku ha?" Yunho cepat-cepat mengambil air kolam berisi ikan koi dan menyiramkannya ketubuhnya.

"Uhhh.." tidur Jaejoong terngganggu oleh suara Yejin umma yang mampu memekakan telinganya.

"Aish, umma ribut sekali! Apa ia ingin membangunkan warga sekampung?" Jihye memberi kain kompresan dikening Jaejoong. Berharap jika kebaikannya mampu memaafkan kesalahan oppanya yang sinting.

"Jaejoong oppa, maafkan kesalahan oppaku. Kau baru saja mengalami penculikan, sekarang malah mengalami pemerkosaan seperti ini.." Jihye terlihat sedih dan menarik selimut Jaejoong sampai batas dagunya.

"Oppa tenang saja, aku punya genk yang sangat kuat disekolah. Aku akan mencari perhitungan pada yeoja bernama Ji Min. Kata Yoochun oppa, yeoja itu adalah dalangnya penculikan ini. Aku akan meringkusnya dan memukulnya. Kami-kan sesama wanita, jadi tidak masalah jika aku melukainya, bukan?"

Jihye tertawa sendiri. "Aku akan menonjoknya, juga menjambaknya, lalu mengigiti tangannya sampai gigi-gigiku mampu meninggalkan bekas untuknya.."

Changmin kini mulai mengalami pusing mendadak. Apalagi mendengar ucapan Jihye yang membuat pusingnya semakin bertambah. "Mataku berputar-putar, aku buat teh saja. Sepertinya semua orang dirumah ini memerlukannya.."

"Aku akan membantumu, oppa.." Jihye sudah mengikutinya.

"Kau buat saja makanan untuk kami semua Jihye, Jaejoong dan yang lain pasti kelaparan. Lagipula, ummamu bisa membunuh putranya sendiri jika perutnya tidak segera diisi.."

.

.

"Aku minta maaf, umma. Sungguh, aku tidak sadar sudah melakukannya.." Yunho minta ampun. Hukuman ummanya sungguh mengerikan. Menelanjanginya tengah malam dan memandikannya dengan air dari kolam, juga menyemprotnya dengan selang.

"Kau harus menikahi Jaejoong. Sehabis lulus sekolah, kau harus melakukannya..." Yejin umma sudah berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak, aku mau Yunho sunbae menikahiku secepatnya.." Jaejoong sudah bangun. Kini sosoknya tengah berdiri kaku didepan pintu rumah. Menatap melas Yunho yang mengigil kedinginan. "Kalau bisa, kami menggelar pernikahan sehabis kejuaraan badminton.."

Tidak hanya Yejin umma dan Yunho yang dibuat melongo, tapi juga Yoochun, Junsu, Changmin dan Jihye yang sedang memasak didapur.

.

.

.

Seperti ucapan Jaejoong dua malam sebelumnya. Ia minta dinikahi secepatnya oleh Yunho. Karena usia mereka yang masih tergolong muda, maka Yejin umma menolaknya secara halus. Ia meminta pada Jaejoong untuk bertunangan lebih dulu.

Jaejoong pun menerimanya.

Setelah kejadian penculikan dan malam pertama Yunho-Jaejoong, Yoochun mengadukan kejadian ini pada pihak sekolah. Dan membuat Baek Ji Min menerima akibat dari kekejamannya. Selain membuat wajah cantiknya jadi babak belur karena pukulan Jihye, ia juga terpaksa dikeluarkan dari sekolah secara tidak terhormat.

Dan pengumuman tanggal pertunangan akhirnya tiba. Yejin umma sudah mencari tanggal yang baik dan akan diselenggarakan kurang dari satu minggu, tepatnya dimalam pertama pentandingan Yunho melawan SMU Kohein.

Jaejoong berharap Yunho akan memenangkan pertandingan, karena ini akan menjadi moment yang penting baginya untuk mengumumkan berita pertunangannya dengan Jaejoong. Itulah kenapa kini Yunho dan Changmin berusaha keras dalam latihan.

Mereka berdua saling berduel dilapangan dekat rumah. Sementara Jaejoong malah sibuk berbelanja keperluan pertunangannya dengan Jihye, adik dari sang kekasih.

"Cincin ini bagus, oppa. Aku suka bentuknya.." Jihye menunjuk salah satu cincin didalam gedung bertuliskan 'Cartier'.

"Itu terlalu kewanitaan, Jihye. Oppa suka yang ini.." jaejoong menunjuk sepasang cincin cartier berbentuk huruf U. "Seperti kunci dan gembok saja, saling melengkapi.."

"Ah, desainnya namja sekali! Selera oppa benar-benar keren, high recommended.."

Jaejoong tersipu malu, "Oppamu juga high recommended. High Class atau High Quality lebih tepatnya.."

"Oppaku?" Jihye menggeleng seram, "Dia suka ngiler kalau tidur, oppa suka namja seperti itu? Dia juga suka melotot sambil mengomel-ngomel kalau raket atau suttlecocknya dipegang-pegang. Yun oppa juga sering menjewer telinga Jihye kalau tidak mau membuatkan bekal untuknya.."

"Tenang saja, oppa akan melindungimu dari kejahatan beruang jantan perkasa itu!" Jaejoong mengelus-ngelus pundak calon adik iparnya. "Jadi, berapa harganya?"

"Tiga koma lima juta won, tuan. Karena sepasang, jadi tujuh juta won.."

"Apa? Tuh.. tujuh JUTA Won?" Jihye bersiap untuk pingsan.

"Pakai kartu ini saja.." Jaejoong tampak biasa dan tidak terkejut. "Oh ya, Jihye. Kau bilang kau suka cincin yang itu. Kalau begitu, cocokan dengan ukuran jari manismu. Biar oppa yang bayar.."

"Sungguh?" Jihye tidak jadi pingsan dan malah berteriak kegirangan.

"Sekarang kau cocokan dengan jari manismu. Apa ukurannya tepat?"

"Cocok, cocok oppa.." Jihye melonjak-lonjak senang. "Kalau yang ini memangnya berapa?"

"Kalau yang itu dua koma satu juta won, nona.."

Jihye tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia sudah jatuh lemas dan memilih untuk keluar dari toko. Membiarkan Jaejoong berbelanja sendirian.

Jihye mencari minuman dingin disekitar gedung perhiasan.

Jujur saja, perbedaan kekayaan Jaejoong dan keluarganya sangatlah jauh. Ia bahkan sampai rela menabung selama dua bulan untuk membeli sepatu yang ditaksirnya.

Tapi kini.. hanya dengan sebuah kartu milik Jaejoong, Jihye bisa mendapatkan cincin emas bercampur berlian seharga dua koma juta won?

"Apa yang Yunho oppa katakan jika ia tahu cincin pertunangannya seharga tiga kali lipat rumah kami?" pikirnya.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
